


Serendipity

by DaisyKwan



Series: Dongjun [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swearing, sexual jokes galore, slow burn??? Maybe??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Park Junhee goes to church every Sunday and has choir practice every Wednesday.Lee Donghun is every parent's nightmare.





	1. Church Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This whole chapter is word vomit. This is also a like trial run for this story to see if it goes okay and what not.

Junhee and his family stepped out of the church in their best outfits. Junhee's dad stopped to talk to the priest about just some random things as they were friends. Junhee, his two sisters, and his mom walked to the car as his dad chatted away. On the way to the car, Junhee locked eyes with the one and only; Lee Donghun. Literally every parent's nightmare. He was smoking a cigarette, sitting in his car staring Junhee in the eyes, a grin planted on his face as Junhee's face started to turn a light shade of pink. 

"Come on kids, get in the car," Junhee heard his dad say behind him. Junhee broke eye contact his cheeks still tinted pink and opened the car door getting in. Junhee glanced out the window and saw Donghun still staring at him, he looked down at his lap as his older sisters argued about something stupid and random. "Girls, that's enough," Mr. Park said starting the car, he looked out his window and saw Donghun and scoffed. "Stay away from that boy, you hear me? If I ever hear or see you near him I will make sure you wish you were never born. Understand?"

"Yes, dad," the three said in unison.

"I will not have my kids around that trash," Mr. Park mumbled glaring at Donghun who had just put out his cigarette. Mrs. Park turned around to look at her three kids who were all squished in the back.

"He's not a good kid. Don't hang around him," the three nodded and Sooyoung snorted. "What's so funny, Sooyoung dear?"

"Oh nothing, it's too early for someone to be smoking,"

"I didn't realize there were certain times people were allowed to smoke," Junhee said making Mrs. Park turn around once again.

"Watch your attitude," Junhee looked down at his lap once more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Bitna rolled her eyes and put in her earbuds

They drove home in silence, Junhee leaning his head against the window Donghun's cold, sad, yet attractive eyes filled his mind. _'God, it's okay to think another man is attractive, right?'_ Junhee asked in his head, he knows if he asked his parents he'd get yelled at and he didn't want that. So he'd settle with asking the lord. He never got a response back from him, but he always settles with he's really busy, so he doesn't think much of it. There have been many times he has questioned his existence then he goes to church and talks to his parents and they assure him he's real and is within him. But for some reason, Lee Donghun makes him feel nervous and makes butterflies erupt in his stomach and wants to kiss him. Maybe it is best if he stays away, Lee Donghun is no good.

 

Bitna, Sooyoung, and Junhee went to their rooms to do any homework or study while their mom made lunch and their dad worked on some old car in the garage. 

Junhee sat at his desk, his head in his hand, his other hand fiddling with his pencil. He was stumped on this one question and searched for it in his textbook and on his computer. He was frustrated, to say the least, he just wanted his question answered. He stared at the question for a few more seconds then moved on to the next question. 

Just as he was about to move onto his next worksheet Sooyoung barged into his room to tell him it was time for lunch. He nodded and made his way down to the dining room. Everyone was sitting at the table, he sat in his chair and his mom smiled at him, he kindly returned the smile. 

"Let's pray, shall we?" Mrs. Park said bowing her head, everyone following, including Bitna.

"Come now Lord, be our guest, let this food and us be blessed, amen," Junhee said. The Park family didn't do a whole like speech before eating, they just did a basic pray. 

"Hey, mom?" Sooyoung said swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Yes, dear?" 

"Could Yeri and I hang out after?"

"Yes, but be home before 6," Sooyoung nodded and finished continued eating her food.

"Could I go hang out with my friends?" Junhee asked.

"Same rules apply,"

"Okay, thank you, mom," Junhee scarfed down his lunch then texted Byeongkwan, Hoseok, and Youngjae asking them if they wanted to hang out. Luckily everyone said they could. Junhee was on his way to the meeting spot they all agreed to meet. It was spring so the cherry blossom trees were starting to bloom and Junhee took his time getting to their meeting spot since he lives the closest to it. He took a few pictures here and there, some of just himself, some of just the trees, and one or two of him with the trees. He got there soon enough and was still the first one there even though he spent an extra 5 minutes getting there. He wasn't there alone for long though, Hoseok came first, then Byeongkwan came with Youngjae. Junhee and Hoseok waved and smiled at them as they approached the two boys. 

"So, what do you guys what to do?" Hoseok asked. Youngjae and Byeongkwan looked like they were thinking so hard their heads were going to explode. Junhee and Hoseok watched as Youngjae's face stopped stressing and tensing and was smiling widely.

"We could get ice cream!" Byeongkwan looked over at Youngjae like he was the most brilliant person in the world.

"Fantastic, let's go get some ice cream! Youngjae's paying cause he was the last one of us to make it," Youngjae looked at them with wide eyes.

"What?! We got here at the same time Kwan!"

"What? No way,"

"Kwan, you two made it at the same time so both of you get to pay," Junhee grinned as he watched Byeongkwan's mouth drop.

"Wha-"

"No, and's, if's, or but's, Byeongkwan, you two should walk faster then me," Hoseok butted in trying to suppress his giggles as Byeongkwan's face drained of pure happiness and filled with pure disbelief and betrayal. 

"I can't believe you've done this," Byeongkwan mumbled glaring at everyone. "Why can't Junhee pay for once?"

"Because I get here first all the time. Step your game up," Byeongkwan rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Whatever, baby chick. Let's go,"

"Baby chick? Why'd you call me that?"

"Cause you're cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap," Byeongkwan replied his voice going higher while saying "Cheap" imitating a baby chick chirping.

"Oof, somebody's salty," Youngjae laughed, everyone except Byeongkwan laughed. They started walking down the sidewalk on their way to the ice cream shop. They joked about random things, talked about weird things that happened in class and Byeongkwan kept making dirty jokes that Junhee didn't always understand. Don't get him wrong, he isn't innocent by any means, but he wasn't fully impure. Junhee stared at the ground furrowing his eyebrows trying to figure out yet another dirty joke one of his friends made. Junhee heard his friends telling him to look out, he started to look up but mid head lift he bumped into someone startling him making him jump back. 

"I-I'm sorry," Junhee stuttered out of embarrassment.

"Watch where you're walking, baby boy," Junhee's head snapped up and he was face to face with Lee Donghun, the one person everyone in his family despised (Except him, but he'd never admit it. Not even to himself) and wanted him to stay away from. Junhee felt a blush creep up his neck to his cheeks, he quickly looked away and mumbled another apology then walked away with his friends feeling incredibly hot. They walked quietly now, all the boys but Junhee were smirking and lightly chuckling at the event that just happened while their friend was trying to pull himself together. 

 

They walked into the ice cream shop and Junhee let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He heard his friends giggles and glared at them.

"It's not funny," Junhee whined.

"Yeah, it's hilarious," Youngjae said making everyone but Junhee burst out laughing, Junhee tired his hardest to hide his smile but couldn't. He tried, he really, he did. 

"The Park Junhee who is Christian and doesn't approve of gays is really out here being a whole gay whenever Lee Donghun is within 6 meters distance," Byeongkwan said laughing making the rest of the friends laugh harder.

"I'm not gay,"

"Hmm, and I'm not in honours class for English,"

"You're not? I thought you- oh, wait a minute, I see what you were implying. But really, I'm not gay,"

"Sure sure," Hoseok said walking up the counter with Byeongkwan and Youngjae's money and ordered everyone the ice cream they normally get. Junhee rolled his eyes with a scoff. Hoseok soon came back with all their ice creams somehow carrying all of them. They took their ice creams with a thank you and sat down at a booth eating them.

 

"What do you guys think about gay people?' Junhee asked feeling stupidly nervous.

"They're just like everyone else, so I don't understand why people don't like them. They're people too, but I do know that some people, like you, were raised that being gay is gross and wrong when it's just who they are and they can't change that. When they say that God has helped them out of homosexuality what they mean is they stopped telling people they were gay and are now deep in the closet. The reason those people hate gay people the most is that they want to kiss the same sex and feel confident in it and they want to legitimately love someone but they are stuck out of love or stuck with someone they don't legitimately love. Many probably feel like they're trapped," Youngjae said, Hoseok and Byeongkwan nodded their heads agreeing with what he said.

"You say that like you know what you're talking about," Junhee chuckled. Youngjae looked at the other two with a look of panic. The other two laughed awkwardly as Junhee happily ate his ice cream. "What about you two?"

"I think the same as Youngjae, they are just trying to live their life the best they can just like everyone else. It shouldn't matter if someone is gay, it shouldn't matter to anyone what happens in their bedroom. It's none of our business," Hoseok said plainly.

"I agree with Hoseok and Youngjae," Byeongkwan said. "What do you think about gay people, Junhee?"

"Uh, I don't know. I've never actually seen someone who is gay," Youngjae, Byeongkwan, and Hoseok snorted.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'd know if I saw someone who was gay,"

"Apparently not," Byeongkwan said making the rest of them laugh lightly. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Junhee laughs along even though he doesn't understand.

"Junhee, gay people are literally all around you," Junhee visibly stiffened for a few seconds then softened up. Junhee looked from the window to them.

"I think Sooyoung is gay,"

"What?"

"I just saw her kiss her friend Yeri, it wasn't a kiss on the cheek either. It was like a kiss kiss, you know. With tongue," the boys were silent, unsure of what to say, plus worried for Sooyoung's safety at the Park home if Mr. or Mrs. Park found out. 

"Don't tell your parents, Park Junhee. You'll be wishing death upon your sister," Junhee nodded, they were right. His parents would flip and beat the bottoms of her feet till they were black and blue and lock her in the basement. He knew his family was fucked up but he wasn't old enough to leave, and he would have no place to live. 

"Fuck," Junhee said aloud. His friends looked at him with shock, they've never heard him swear before. "What do I do?"

"Nothing."


	2. Meetings

Junhee stepped out of the church building holding the door open for the rest of the people in the building who did choir with him. He had a practice and was just going to the mall to meet up with Byeongkwan and hang out after it. He let go of the door after he made sure no one else was coming out of the building. He bid his goodbyes to the choir and walked off to the mall. Junhee walked down the street, he ran his hand through his hair removing it from his face.

 

"Hey!" Byeongkwan said excitedly waving to Junhee as he walked into the mall. Junhee looked up from his phone and smiled waving back.

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good," Byeongkwan smiled. "Have you talked to your sister yet?" Junhee frowned.

"No, I haven't talked to her since  _it_ happened,"

"Junhee, it's normal for people to be gay, and who knows, she could be bi, pan, or just curious,"

"I know, I know. It's just I was raised it was wrong so trying to convince myself otherwise is hard,"

"Ahh, I see. Let's go shopping," Byeongkwan said grabbing Junhee's hand and pulled him towards his choice of clothing store. Byeongkwan browsed around looking at all different kinds of clothing, even the women's. When Junhee asked why he was looking there Byeongkwan told him it was his sisters birthday soon and wanted ideas. Junhee just nodded and looked around too. Byeongkwan pulled out a pair of extremely ripped jeans. "Junhee, come here!" Byeongkwan called to Junhee. Junhee put the shirt he was looking at back where it came from and walked to where Byeongkwan was.

"What is it?"

"You should get these,"

"Why? There's like nothing there,"

"Cause you'd look good in them. You have nice legs," Junhee grabbed the pants and looked at them, then handed them back to Byeongkwan.

"These are women's jeans,"

"Really?" Byeongkwan questioned and looked at the tags. "I guess you're right, but just try them on. No one will know,"

"Girls who have the same pants will,"

"Jesus Junhee, it's 2018. Men are literally out here wearing full-on glam makeup and some wear rompers, crop tops, and hot pants. No one is going to care," Junhee sighed in defeat and grabbed the pants then went to the changing room. He put on the pants and surprisingly they fit. "Junhee, are you done?"

"Yeah,"

"Come out! Let me see!" Junhee fixed his shirt and walked out of the changing room. Byeongkwan stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. Junhee crossed his arms.

"Close your mouth, flies are going to fly in," Byeongkwan just continued looking at his thighs.

"Wow, thighs," 

"Yeah, they're showing a lot. I don't think I like it," Byeongkwan looked at him weirdly.

"Oh you're getting those, you look hot. Your thighs are so nice and look so smooth," Byeongkwan leaned closer to Junhee's legs squinting, "Do you shave your legs?" Junhee scoffed.

"W-what?"

"Do you though? Like they look so smooth. Do you wax? How are they so smooth?"

"I put lotion on them,"

"No, you definitely shave or wax,"

"What do you mean "definitely"?"

"No one's legs are  _that_ sooth," 

"This conversation is over, I can't talk about how smooth my legs are anymore. It's weird,"

"K. Anyway, you're getting those pants, if you won't buy them for yourself, I will buy them for you. You look hot in them, if you ever go to a party or if you for some reason go to a drag race or street race wear those,"

"If I don't have any place to wear them, why buy them?"

"If you wear them you might get bad boy dick,"

"I don't like guys,"

"Are we seriously going to get over this again? Junhee, you say you don't like guys but you turn into one of those Japanese anime school girls or literally a flustered main female role in any drama when you see Lee Donghun,"

"That's not true!"

"Next time we run into him, I'm taking a video and sending it to the group chat,"

"That's weird,"

"I have to prove I'm right somehow," 

"Let's stop talking about my sexuality,"

"Okay, go get changed out of those before I die and then we'll pay for them and leave to get something to eat," Junhee rolled his eyes and went back into the change room and changed back into his regular jeans. When he walked out of the change room Byeongkwan stood up and they went to the till and Junhee ended up buying the jeans just to shut Byeongkwan up. They walked out of the store and went and got something to eat, Junhee got up from his seat and pulled out his wallet.

"Want a bubble tea?"

"Boba?"

"Yes, boba. Do you want one?"

"Yes, please," Junhee already knew what one Byeongkwan probably wanted. Byeongkwan liked sweet things, so he'd want Taro, while Junhee wanted to get the Green Tea one. When he reached the stand that sold bubble tea he ordered both of their drinks and paid then waited for them to be made. A minute or two later they were done and handed to him. 

"Thank you," He said grabbing them then walked off back to Byeongkwan. When Byeongkwan came in his line of sight he saw one of Donghun's friends sitting across from Byeongkwan, he got a little closer and saw they were holding hands on the table. He was in hearing range and sat down at a table and started listening to their conversation when though he knew he shouldn't.

"I missed you," Sehyoon said kissing one of Byeongkwan's hands.

"You saw me last night  _ **and**_ this morning, I stayed at your place,"

"Hmm, still missed you," Byeongkwan rolled his eyes playfully and laughed lightly.

"I knew I should've left last night,"

"In that condition? That would've been interesting," Sehyoon cocked his head to the side a smirk placed on his face. Byeongkwan blushed and hid his face.

"Don't talk about that, we're in public. Junhee will probably be here like any second," 

"I guess I better get going then," Sehyoon said leaning in and giving Byeongkwan a kiss on the forehead. Byeongkwan leaned into Sehyoon's lips and Sehyoon pulled away and Byeongkwan pouted. Sehyoon chuckled and said bye one more time before leaving. Junhee sat in his seat confused. When he finally snapped out of it he settled on not bringing it up since it might embarrass his friend. He got up from his chair and walked over to Byeongkwan handing over his drink.

"Thank you!" Byeongkwan smiled cheerfully happy he got his drink.  _He's like a cute baby_ Junhee thought to himself smiling at his friend.

"Anytime,"

"How long have we been here?"

"I don't know,"

"It feels like it's been 10 minutes,"

"Yeah, but I know we spent a good hour in that one store. Should we go check out other places,"

"Yeah, let's go to the video game place, I can't remember what it's called,"

"Ahh, I know what place you're talking about. Let's go," Junhee said getting up, Byeongkwan following a second after. They went to Gamespace and looked around talking about different games. Byeongkwan ended up buying Overwatch for his computer, he had Overwatch but he didn't have it on his computer. Junhee bought Diablo and a few other games he might not ever be able to play due to his parent's rules about violent video games. 

 

They spent about 4 hours at the mall together and Byeongkwan had to leave cause he had work and Junhee wanted to sleep when he got home. Junhee walked out of the doors of the mall and made his way down the sidewalk. He ran his hand through his hair once again. "Hey baby, how are you?" Junhee was stopped by the one and only Lee Donghun. 

"I'm fine, but I need to go home, so bye," Donghun stepped a little closer to Junhee.

"Not even going to ask how I am? That's a little rude, don't you think?" His voice was cold yet teasing and Junhee was glad it was getting darker, that way Donghun couldn't see his cheeks if he starts blushing.

"Fine, how are you? Can I go now?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Before you go, there's a party tomorrow night. You're coming, I'll be at your house at 9 pm. It's a bit away, so be ready for a 2-hour car ride with me, baby boy," Donghun winked a smug grin planted on his face. Junhee blushed at the name, he didn't hate the way it came out of Donghun's mouth but at the same time he hated it so much, he shouldn't be feeling like this for a boy.  _It was wrong._

"Oh come on, Donghun, do you really think he'll go?" Yuchan laughed. Junhee hated when people would do that. Junhee glared at Yuchan and looked back at Donghun.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I'll come. Bye," Junhee said his cheeks puffing out as he walked past the group of boys and headed home.


	3. Parties

Youngjae and Junhee sat in the cafeteria waiting for Hoseok and Byeongkwan. Junhee was silently eating his soup while Youngjae was glaring at him. "You're hiding something," Youngjae said still glaring. Junhee looked up from his soup.

"What do you mean?"

"You're hiding something from us," Youngjae repeated.

"What? No," 

"Yes, you are, but I'm not going to force you to tell me or the rest if you're not ready,"

"Something weird happened, that's all," Youngjae shifted in his seat very interested in the weird event.

"What happened, if you don't mind telling me, that is,"

"I was walking by the back alley near the mall, you remember that one?"

"Yeah, the one where someone gave you $5 and told you to buy yourself something pretty?"

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, I was walking past it and I ran into Donghun again, not literally, and then he invited me to a party and I rejected then he said he'll be at my place at 9 pm tomorrow, well today,"

"That's the weird event?"

"Yes, but why would he make me go to a party?"

"I don't know," Youngjae felt content that whatever was bothering Junhee was now out. Youngjae took a bite of his rice while Junhee finished his lunch. Hoseok and Byeongkwan joined them with an extra guest, Jaebum. Jaebum took a seat next to Youngjae and Junhee looked at them weirdly as they flirted with each other, being extremely obvious.

No matter how many times he has told his friends that he's starting to think being gay is okay he can't find himself to actually believe it. He can't help but find it weird and gross, it's how he was raised and because he's Christian. He used to read the bible every night before bed and every morning before school, he finished the book 10 times, he didn't want to read it anymore, he could probably recite the whole thing forwards and backwards. He strongly believed the bible was right, homosexuality is a sin. The bible says man and women, so that is what's right. That's how Junhee's brain worked.

Junhee excused himself and went to the bathroom and splashed his face. Why were his friends gay? Why was his sister gay? How could they commit such a sin? Junhee stared into the mirror just about ready to cry. They couldn't possibly gay, they don't act like how the Priest and his father said they act, they don't look gay.  _How?_

 

Junhee stepped out of the bathroom and ran into his friends. "Hi, Junhee," Hoseok smiled Junhee gave him a demure smile then walked off to class again. The rest of the day he avoided his friends for the rest of the day coming up with the excuse "I'm busy, I have a lot of homework," although that was true. He did have work to do but it wasn't due any time soon. He just felt like he needed to think about somethings.

His parents, friends at church, priest, tell him homosexuality is wrong, God says so. But his friends; they tell him differently, and so does his heart, he just doesn't know it yet. He's scared of what will happen if he does recognize it and accept it, so he chooses to ignore it. His parents say homosexuality is a choice, but his friends say otherwise. If homosexuality is a choice  _why_ did his sister kiss her  _female_ best friend?  _Why_ would she choose to do that if she  _knew_ it was  _wrong?_ He didn't  _understand_.  Junhee was so fucking  _frustrated_ , his friends who he trusts with everything in him tell him it's okay to be gay but his parents who raised him and he loves with all his heart tell him it's wrong and homosexuals will go to hell. He was so conflicted and confused, he needed time to think. He didn't know how long he needed, but he needed time.

 

 

Junhee wasn't actually planning on going to the party Donghun invited him to, he didn't think Donghun was going to come anyway, but at the same time, he knew he would cause never once has Lee Donghun not done something he said he was going to do. And now Junhee was here. Sitting on his desk chair staring at his closet. Junhee eventually got up aggressively and got into a plain white t-shirt and those new pants he bought with Byeongkwan (his parents hate them with a burning passion) then put on a random pair of shoes he found in his closet. He looked in the mirror and put on some lip balm and fixed his hair a bit. He looked at the time on his phone and saw Donghun should be there soon. He had about 5 minutes, he looked out his window and Donghun was already there, he was at the end of the street.

Junhee took a deep breath his stomach tightening with nervousness. He shuffled over to his door and locked it. "Night mom! Night dad!" Junhee yelled to his parents. When he heard them bid him goodnight he bit his lip and looked over at his window, he strode over to his window and opened it then climbed out as carefully as he could. When he landed, being the clumsy person he is he ended up hurting his knee. He made a face of pain then whispered an " _ouch_ " while rubbing his knee, he got up and walked to Donghun's car. When he reached the car he leaned down and Donghun rolled down the window with a cocky smile. 

"I knew you'd come,"

"Don't make me turn back and go back to my bed," Junhee threatened. Donghun chuckled.

"Do that and I'll drive in front of your house and knock on your front door and ask for you,"

"They wouldn't let you in,"

"Who said they'd give me permission? I'd walk past whoever and go to your room and if they ask what I'm doing, I'll tell them I'm going to fuck their son's brains out," Donghun winked and Junhee gasped.

"You'd never,"

"When have I ever not done something I said I'd do, Park Junhee?" Donghun raised an eyebrow. Junhee glared at him and opened the car door and sat down.

"Shut up, Lee Donghun," Junhee said trying to sound poisonous. Donghun laughed and looked Junhee up and down, lowkey turned on instead of intimidated. Donghun thought his name rolled off Junhee's tongue perfectly, it sounded so delicate, so smooth, and so, so lovely.

"You look great by the way," Donghun told him as he started driving down the street. Junhee smiled a little.

"Thank you,"

"Like the pants the most, your legs are sexy," Junhee blushed, _Byeongkwan was right. I do have nice legs_ Junhee thought to himself as he looked at his legs. The drive to the party was pretty silent, Donghun had some music softly playing in the car. It wasn't what Junhee would expect from him, he didn't know what he expected but it wasn't R &B. About an hour into the car ride Donghun thought it would be a good idea to place his hand on Junhee's inner thigh. Junhee felt a blush creep up his neck and up to his cheeks. He felt butterflies erupt in his stomach, he didn't know what this feeling was but he didn't hate it. It was a gesture that could mean something sexual or  _I care for you_ , he didn't know what this one meant. He didn't think it was the second one, but the thought of it being the first one made him blush even harder and suddenly get hot as he thought to what Donghun said before he got into the car. 

_Who said they'd give me permission? I'd walk past whoever and go to your room and if they ask what I'm doing, I'll tell them I'm going to fuck their son's brains out_

_I'm going to fuck their son's brains out_

_I'm going to fuck their son's brains out_

_I'm going to fuck-_

"Junhee? You okay there?" Donghun asked chuckling at Junhee's face. He had his mouth slightly open and his eyes were wide as if he heard something scandalous. 

"Y-yeah," Junhee studdered trying to stop that  _one_ phrase from repeating again. Donghun glanced at him again.

"What's on your lips? They look shiny," 

"Uhh, Nivea lip balm,"

"God bless, Nivea lip balm," Donghun mumbled staring at Junhee's lips. 

"Eyes on the road, I don't want to die," Junhee demanded, turning Donghun's head so it was facing the road again. "Are we almost there? I'm tired,"

"We're going to be up all night," Donghun informed Junhee, Junhee snapped his head towards Donghun.

"Maybe you are, but I'm not. I have a quiz tomorrow!"

"That sounds like a you problem,"

"Oh my gosh, if I fail it, you're going to pay,"

"It's a quiz, it's like not even going to touch your grade,"

"But my parents will be nosy and ask why I failed it. I can't tell them I was at a party!"

"Junhee, you'll be fine," Donghun reassured his thumb drawing circles on Junhee's inner thigh. Junhee crossed his arms and huffed. The car came to a stop in front of a big house with lots of people and loud music. "We're here," Donghun removed his hand from Junhee's thigh and stepped out and waited for Junhee to step out of the car. 

They walked into the house, Junhee holding into the back of Donghun's shirt. Donghun turned his head around to look at Junhee, Junhee was looking at the ground cautiously looking up every now and then. Donghun went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for himself and a water for Junhee. Junhee had let go of his shirt as there were way fewer people in the kitchen and he wasn't as anxious and nervous. Donghun handed Junhee the water, Junhee gladly took it.

"Water?" Junhee asked, hoping it wasn't a water bottle filled with some alcohol.

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin you just yet,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Junhee tittered.

"It means, I want you to stay innocent a little longer,"

"I'm not innocent,"

"Have you ever drank alcohol? And wine at church or holidays don't count,"

"Why? I still drank alcohol," Junhee pouted. Donghun just shook his head.

"Drinking for Jesus and drinking for yourself are two different things. Have you ever had sex?" Junhee choked on his saliva. 

"N-no," Donghun smirked and took a swig of his beer.

"Ah, my friends are here, come on," Junhee held onto Donghun's shirt as they went over to Donghun's friends. When they reached them Junhee let go of Donghun's shirt a little. Whenever he was nervous or anxious he would hold onto someone's shirt or jacket, he didn't care who it was, he just did it cause it made him feel a little less nervous and/or anxious.

"Pretty boy came, surprising," Yuchan tittered, Junhee glared.

"Yeah, I did say I would, didn't I?" Sehyoon chuckled at Junhee's response and the look of shock on Yuchan's face.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Yuchan replied cocking his head to the side. 

"Junhee," Namjoon said making Junhee turn towards him.

"Yes?"

"You look hot as hell, wear those pants more often," Junhee blushed and gave Namjoon a small smile.

"Thank you,"

 

The rest of the night Donghun ignored Junhee, he was too busy talking with his friends. Junhee was hit on by both males and females, both trying to touch his legs or ass. When Junhee had to go to the bathroom he tapped Donghun's shoulder a few times and he didn't even bat an eye. Junhee got frustrated with Donghun and left to find the bathroom by himself. After the fourth door, he was about to give up, the only rooms he was finding were the ones people were having sex in or vomiting in or sleeping in. When he finally found the bathroom he sighed in relief, closing the door and locking it he did his business and went out to find Donghun again. When he found him again he was in a corner messily making out with a girl. Junhee looked at them with the face that read " _Are you serious?_ " and " _Disappointed but not surprised_ ". Junhee just went to the couch and sat down playing with his hands. He was so tired, he wanted to go home, but Donghun had been drinking, his ride had been drinking. So now, he had to either find someone who hasn't been drinking to drive him home or stay the night and have his parents put him in the basement for god knows how long for disobeying them and going to a party; a party that he went to with the one person his parents don't want him to be around. That's suicide. 

Junhee was starting to fall asleep on the couch and he heard everyone go quiet and a pen open. He opened his eyes and glared harshly at the person holding the pen. "Don't you fucking dare. I'm not playing around, David,"

"My names not David,"

"Well, it is now. Put the pen away," the guy Junhee has now renamed "David" put the pen away and he looked around the room and saw Donghun smirking showing his teeth a bit while he had a finger between his teeth. Junhee rarely swears but when he does it means he's pissed off and means business. Junhee got up from the couch and started walking to the bathroom. "Continue with your partying, I need to use the bathroom," Junhee yelled out from the hall. 

When he came out of the bathroom Donghun was leaning against the wall. "What do you want, Donghun?"

"Let's get you home,"

"You've been drinking, you can't drive," Junhee told him, already exhausted from the conversation.

"I had one beer, the rest of the night I had water, I'm pretty sober. It's late and you're tired, let's go," Donghun said his voice dripping with affection as he grabbed Junhee's hand and walked out of the house to his car. Junhee lazily climbed into Donghun's car and put on his seatbelt.

"What time is it? My phone died," Junhee asked. Donghun started the car and pointed to the radio.

"3:30 am,"

"My parents are up by 7 am so I should have a bit of time to get ready for school and sleep," Junhee thought out loud then closed his eyes.

 

"Junhee, Junhee, wake up," Donghun shook Junhee a bit. His eyes fluttered open and he stretched a bit.

"Hmm?" Junhee hummed his eyes still closed.

"Are you hungry?" Junhee nodded his head and cuddled into the seat. "What would you like?"

"Food,"

"What kind?"

"Let's go... Coffee Shop. Yeah, Subway," Junhee said his mind fuzzy from lack of sleep. 

"You're so cute,"

"Yes, I am cutie," Junhee's brain still not able to make proper sentences or even think properly.

"Coffee shop or Subway?"

"Yes," Junhee mumbled, Donghun took that as he needs a coffee and wants a sub to eat. Donghun drove to the nearest coffee shop that had a drive-thru and just got both of them large iced Americanos. Donghun drove to Subway and woke Junhee up again. 

"We're here,"

"Where?" Junhee grumbled Donghun smiled a genuine smile as he watched Junhee slowly wake and look around his hair a mess and his face a little puffy.

"Subway, you said you wanted Subway, and coffee shop and I got both of us Iced Americanos cause everybody seems to like them these days," Junhee sleepily laughed at the last part and stretched then got out of the car with Donghun. It was 5 am so the Sun was starting to rise and it looked Beautiful to Junhee. He had always loved sunsets and sunrises. The two boys walked into Subway (which was surprisingly open) and each got a foot long sub. They sat in a booth and eat their subs taking their time.

"Who was that girl you were making out with?" Junhee asked taking a bite out of his sub.

"I didn't make out with anyone?"

"Yeah, at the party. I went to the bathroom and when I came back you and some girl were eating each other's faces,"

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about. I came with you, I usually don't make out with people I don't know either, I find it incredibly gross to make out with people you've never met before," if there was a noise for '??????????' it would be the noise Junhee just made.

"Now I'm really confused, my brain hurts," Donghun chuckled and looked at his phone.

"We should get going soon, you still need to go and get ready for school and I need to go home and sleep," 

"Do you want me to drive the rest of the way and let you sleep? Don't we still have like half an hour more of driving time?"

"No, no, it's okay. I can drive,"

'Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's get you home, Park Junhee," Donghun said getting up and grabbing his garbage and Junhee's garbage and putting it in the trash can. The pair stepped outside and Donghun pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Junhee stared at Donghun tilting his head in curiosity, he knew Donghun smoked and what a cigarette was but he didn't know why Donghun did it. "Why are you staring? Do you want it?" Donghun asked Junhee shook his head waving his hands with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Smoke, party, drink, have casual sex, all of it?" Donghun took another drag of his cigarette then blew out the smoke.

"Cause I can, I don't know, honestly,"

"Why would you have casual sex if you could have sex with someone you love?"

"Cause I like having sex and I haven't found anybody who I love,"

"I hope you find a nice girl soon," Donghun rolled his eyes, he doesn't want a girl. He may be bisexual but, he prefers boys, he likes girls but prefers boys. He only wants one boy right now, but sadly, that boy is homophobic. Which is ironic since all his friends are a part of the LGBTQ+ community. Hoseok is bi, Byeongkwan is gay, and so is Youngjae. Don't gay people usually attract each other? Like all his friends are also a part of it in some way. Namjoon is asexual, Jaebum is pan, Yuchan is demi, Sehyoon is bi, and he's also bi. "Why'd you roll your eyes?" Junhee tittered.

"Cause I like boys,"

"O-oh," Junhee stuttered immediately walking to the car. Donghun walked behind him and got in the driver's seat and drove off to Junhee's house. 

 

 

Junhee undid his seatbelt and sat in Donghun's car. Donghun and Junhee stared at each other, Junhee was the first to look away, flustered. "Thank you for driving me home. I hate to admit it, but I didn't have a terrible time. Thank you,"

"I'll be here same time next week. Be here,"

"Oh, I'm not going again," Junhee said getting out of the car.

"We're not going to a party this time,"

"Donghun, I said I'm not going,"

"It's in town, I'll be here 9 pm on Friday, dress like how you are now. You look sexy,"

"Don't wait on me, I won't be here. I'll be sleeping,"

"Hmm, k. See you tomorrow," Donghun winked then drove off. Junhee walked to his house and climbed back into his room through his window is much difficulty. Junhee changed into his school uniform and quietly got ready for school then went back to sleep for the little time he had left before his parents woke up and his alarm went off. 


	4. Let's Get It

Donghun stepped into his house with a large sigh. Jieun was on the couch on her phone, she looked up from her phone to Donghun. "Why'd you sigh?"

"I'm tired,"

"Then don't party 'til 3 am every night. I don't know, just an idea,"

"Shut up, Jieun,"

"Just go lay your lazy ass down and sleep, you big baby,"

"I'm not a baby," Donghun argued whining.

"Yes, you are. Go to bed, you're cranky," Donghun rolled his eyes and walked off to his room sending his older sister the bird. Jieun rolled her eyes and went back to her phone. Donghun was truly a handful, he lived by his own rules, he drank a lot, he partied a lot, he brought home a lot of people, he smoked cigarettes, constantly got into fights, he didn't listen to anyone, not his mom or sister, and much more. Jieun had gotten used to his kind of behaviour from Donghun but she wishes her mother would do something but her mom's never home, she's always working. But I guess that's a good thing, their mother is a bit of a bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself, puts herself before her children, she was just so stuck up Jieun was kind of glad she wasn't home most of the time. 

 

Donghun laid on his bed, he was scrolling through Twitter looking for any school drama/gossip. So far he found out the Wendy cheated on Will with Seulgi and Justin the new foreign student. And apparently, Mark and Haechan got into a fist fight just a couple minutes ago. Someone was dumb enough to record it and post it on Twitter. Donghun set his phone on his night table and stipped off his clothes and climbed under his blankets. Donghun slept peacefully for most of the day, he didn't even bother going to school, he didn't feel like going. His sister always says "Attendance counts as your grades too, you know! If you actually show up you might not fail. I know you're not failing cause of assignments or tests, you're a very intelligent person, Donghun. You just don't show up so you're failing," or something along those lines. 

Jieun walked up to Donghun's room and barged in. "Wake up. Your friends are here," Donghun groaned and turned so he was facing where she was standing.

"Tell them to fuck off, I'm tired,"

"No, get up. You need to get up, you've slept for like 10 hours,"

"10? What time is it?"

"7:30 pm,"

"Lemme sleep 'til morning,"

"Are you going to go to school if I do?"

"No,"

"Then get your ass up and hang out with your friends," Donghun huffed angerly as Jieun walked out. Donghun got out of bed and walked over to his closet pulling out a black hoodie and then put on some blue jeans he didn't even know he had. He went into his bathroom and fixed his hair a bit and washed his face. Donghun put on deodorant and walked downstairs and saw his friends sitting lazily on the couch.

"What's up? Why are you here?" Donghun asked plopping down next to Jaebum.

"Let's go out," Jaebum said.

"Nah, I'm tired,"

"Not party out," Donghun sighed and closed his eyes.

"Man, I'm tired," Donghun was a cuddly person when he was tired and his friends have gotten used to Donghun clinging to them when he's tired so Jaebum didn't even blink an eye when Donghun threw a leg over him and wrapped his arms around him. Donghun was one of those people who looked badass and acted like a douchebag but he was the softest person to people he cares about. 

"Come on, Donghun. Get your shoes on and let's go,"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get some chicken or something and then go to a drag race,"

"Are we just showing up or going in?"

"Just showing up,"

"Thank god, last time I had to pay a lot of money to get my car fixed,"

"Yeah, but you won, plus you have a lot of money so it didn't put you in debt or anything,"

"At that time my mom had cut me off cause she saw how much money I was spending on things. Anyway, let's go. I should change though," Donghun said getting up off the couch and walking up the stairs to his room. 

"Just put on a white t, Donghun." Namjoon called out to Donghun. Soon Donghun came down the stairs and they left to get some chicken.

 

"Damn, dude, you look like a mess," Sehyoon laughed as they got out of the car and walked into the chicken place. Donghun rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off," when they walked in Donghun saw Youngjae, Byeongkwan, Hoseok, and a shorter fluffy haired blond male, Youngjae and Byeongkwan waved at them and waved them over. "Y'all brought your boyfriends?" Donghun asked as they all sat down at a big table.

"Uh, yeah, I hope you don't mind that I brought my boyfriend," Hoseok said scratching the back of his neck. 

"No, not at all. Who is he? I've never seen him before," Donghun replied.

"This is my boyfriend, Park Jimin," Jimin smiled widely showing off his slightly crooked tooth.

"Hello!" Jimin greeted. Donghun returned a small awkward smile and waved.

"Hey."

 

They all talked about random things, then they somehow got onto the topic of Junhee. "How was he at the party, Donghun?" Youngjae asked. Hoseok and Byeongkwan looked at Youngjae confused.

"What party?" Byeongkwan asked confused.

"I took him to a party last night. He was good, he looked hot as fuck," Donghun told him remembering what Junhee was wearing.

"What was he wearing?" Hoseok asked.

"He was wearing these really ripped up jeans that were tight but like fit his legs and hips perfectly and a plain white t-shirt," Donghun said. Byeongkwan pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture and showed it to Donghun.

"These pants?"

"Yeah! Those ones!"

"I told him to get them cause he looked hot and cause he had nice legs," Byeongkwan said proudly smiling, closing his eyes. Sehyoon uwu'd at Byeongkwan and held his hand.

"I hope nothing but good things come your way, Byeongkwan, I nearly busted a nut when I saw him," Donghun said making everyone laugh.

"he looks good," Jimin said when he saw the photo of Junhee in the pants. Everyone nodded in agreement. "He has nice legs," Jimin continued.

"That's not the only thing that's nice," Hoseok smirked. Byeongkwan looked over at Hoseok and said.

"Yeah, his personality is also nice," 

"Exactly!" Hoseok said making finger guns making everyone chuckle at Hoseok. Their chicken had finally arrived and they eat it quickly seeing as the chicken took longer than expected to cook. 

 

Namjoon parked the car, Youngjae and his friends soon came up beside them and parked. They got out and went to their partners, Namjoon, Yuchan, and Dognhun came with no partners so they just sat on the hood of Namjoon's car and watched the drag racers go by every once in a while. They watched as people got angry at losing their money, ruining their cars, and all that good stuff. Donghun tittered at a few of them who were being over the top. 

 

Namjoon and the rest of them drove back to Donghun's place and had decided to crash there for a bit. 

Donghun and the rest all shuffled into the house quietly knowing Jieun would get mad at them for being so loud. They all walked to Donghun's room and piled up on the bed somehow fitting everyone. With a lot of moving around and angry whispers they all got comfortable and fell asleep.

 

 

Donghun woke up with Jaebum on top of him, Sehyoon and Namjoon cuddling him, and Yuchan laying across their feet. One on each side.  _What the fuck?_ Donghun pushed Jaebum off of him on to Namjoon who ended up falling on the floor then hit Sehyoon's thigh hard to wake him up and accidentally kicked Yuchan's head when getting out of bed. He got out of bed and lazily walked to the balcony that was connected to his room and lit a cigarette. He sat on his chair puffy faced and barely awake smoking a cigarette like he normally does. Everybody tells him he should stop and that he's going to die early and he simply shrugs and says  _"We're all going to die anyway"_. When he first started it was just to piss off his parents, but it soon turned into an addiction that made his life hard to live. Once he finished he put the cigarette out in the ashtray.  He opened the balcony door and headed in, Sehyoon scrunched his face in disgust. "You need to stop smoking, it smells so fucking bad, Jesus. I seriously want to wash you myself and handwash your clothes myself,"

"It's not that bad,"

"Dude, it's so bad. Sehyoon's right," Namjoon said joining in. Donghun pointed to Jaebum.

"He smokes too! Why don't you guys give him shit too?"

"Cause at least he's trying to quit," Yuchan said. Donghun rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to change. He soon came out all showered and changed. They all went to Namjoon's car and drove to school, they hopped out and headed into the school.

When they walked in a girl immediately clung to his arm. He looked down and was met with wide dark brown eyes of a short obviously bleached blonde girl. "Hi, Donghun," she giggled.

"Hi, who are you?" She stopped clinging to him and frowned crossing her arms.

"What do you mean "who are you?"?! I'm Yoona, you know, the girl you had sex with on Friday at the party!"

"Sorry. Don't remember. You can go now." He shoo'd her away and kept walking to his locker. As he turned the corner man ran into him, when the man looked up he smirked realising it was Junhee. "You gotta stop running into me, baby boy. Or else I'm going to start thinking you like me or something," Junhee rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't like you, not at all. You're my least favorite being on this planet," Junhee glared.

"Hate me more than the devil, church boy?" Donghun smiled cockily.

"M-maybe I hate him more, b-but that's none of your b-business," Junhee stuttered.

"Yeah, okay. I'll have you begging for me soon enough. Just wait. Get to class, wouldn't want your parents to throw you in the closet or something cause you disobeyed them," Junhee started at him in shock for a second. How did he know how his parents were? What the heck? When he finally gained his voice back he said,

"I won't be begging for you, Donghun. Stop thinking so highly of yourself,"

"We'll see." Donghun ended and walked off purposely bumping into Junhee on his way.

He stood at the back with his friends and Namjoon whispered to him. "You like Junhee, don't you?" Donghun looked at him and scoffed.

"Nah,"

"Then why do you act like that around him?"

"He's fun to tease. Plus, I've never been with a church boy before. So that'd be fun and new,"

"He seems extremely fragile and clingly. You sure you want  _that_?"

"Eh, happens all the time. I just tell them to fuck off-"

"Lee Donghun, have something you want to share with the class?" The gym teacher Mr. Shin asked.

"Nope, nothing really,"

"50 push ups for swearing. Don't think I didn't hear you. I heard every word of your conversation with Kimmie. Joon, do 40 for talking when I am talking," they both dropped to the floor and started to do push ups. "I want to hear you counting!" Mr. Shin shouted to them. 

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven," the class went on with their game as Namjoon and Donghun did their push ups and counted aloud as Mr. Shin watched them. Junhee stood in the corner staring and glaring at them. When they finished he stomped his way over to Donghun and pointed a finger in his face.

"I am NEVER sleeping with you, okay? So stop trying," he said firmly. Donghun grabbed his finger and put Junhee's hand back to his side.

"Honey, nobody said I wanted to sleep with you. All I said was I'll have you begging for me,"

"You also said you'd never been with a church boy and that it would be fun and new. I will never get into bed with you. I'm not gay, I don't like guys, I don't like dick, I like girls,"

"Hmm, what do you like about girls?"

"I-I don't know,"

"Do you like boobs?" Junhee cringed slightly then nodded firmly. "Use your words,"

"Yes,"

"Yes? Yes what?"

"You know what I said yes to, asshole,"

"Jesus, what happened to you? At the party you were so chill and almost clung to Donghun the whole party," 

"Shut it Yuchan, you're not in this," Junhee snapped, Hoseok came running over and apologized.

"I'm sorry, he just has some really bad things happening at home right now that has been making him get really moody." He said pulling Junhee who looked confused away. Yuchan turned to Donghun.

"Still want that?"

"Hmm, yeah. He'd look hot in bed," Namjoon shook his head.

"Why can't you just go for someone who wants you?"

"Cause I like a challenge,"

"It's called harassment, tone it down a bit,"

"Will do cheif."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it's been a hot minute. Sorry, my laptop is broken so I have to write everything on my phone so it's a little harder so nothing is getting updated a whole lot


	5. I'm Tired, Donghun

Donghun walked up to Junhee and tapped his shoulder. Junhee turned around frowned seeing Donghun. Donghun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Wow, don't look so happy to see me. I might start to think you like me," it was Junhee's turn to roll his eyes.

"What do you want now?" Donghun uncrossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of the sleeves on Junhee's long sleeved shirt pulling him a little closer pouting.

"I want you to go to another party with me tonight."

"A-are you pouting? It's kinda cute," Junhee whispered the last part. Donghun smiled still hearing the last part.

"I'm picking you up at 8 tonight."

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you will. I know you will,"

."You already said you were going to take me to something that's not a party on Friday,"

"So you're coming?"

"No. And would you let go of my sleeves? People are going to get the wrong idea."

"Hmm, they might considering I'm not holding your sleeves but your hands cause your hands moved into mine," Donghun said cockily making Junhee blush and pull his hands away. "See you tonight at 8,"

"I'm not going, I almost got caught last time,"

"We won't be out till the early morning this time. Be there by 8 or I'm knocking on your door asking for you and telling your parents I'm going to fuck your brains out,"

"Do it. I'm not afraid of you," Junhee said crossing his arms. Donghun took a step closer.

"You may not be afraid of me, but you're afraid of your dad." Donghun walked away leaving Junhee speechless. Something about that sentence was like a slap in the face, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He turned back around and saw his friends. Byeongkwan had ice cream with a cone, he licked it then said.

"It was cute at the beginning, then it got sexual, then it got really sad," Hoseok nodded.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a plot twist," Hoseok said. Youngjae agreed then opened his mouth.

"What was all that about? Like him going to sex you so hard you start speaking tongues,"

"When did he say that?" Hoseok asked.

"Well, he didn't say those exact words but it means the same thing," Youngjae told him. Junhee waved his hand dismissing it.

"It was him being an ass trying to threaten me,"

"Okay but, Y'all gonna do it?" Hoseok asked.

"Uh, no. I like girls."

"Okay, we get it hetero," Byeongkwan said finishing up his ice cream.

"There's nothing wrong with being straight," Junhee said. 

"And there's nothing wrong with being gay but here you are acting like it is," Byeongkwan shrugged walking away to the cafeteria.

 

Junhee grabbed his tray of food and walked towards where his friends were sitting. He sat down next to them and they kept throwing questions at him. "You're going with Donghun tonight, right? And tomorrow night?" Hoseok asked. Junhee shook his head.

"No, I almost got caught last time. I'm also not allowed to be around him."

"Okay and? You were just holding his hands after third period," Youngjae said.

"That was a mistake, he held my hands,"

"We watched you take his hands off your sleeves and saw  _you_ intertwine your guys' fingers," Byeongkwan pointed out. Junhee rolled his eyes.

"I don't like Donghun."

"We never said you did," Byeongkwan said.

"You implied it," Junhee said.

"You should go out. It'll be good for you, your parents always keep you cooped up in your house you should get out more," Youngjae told him. Junhee shook his head.

"You guys know what'll happen if I get caught."

"You can live with me," Hoseok said. Junhee sighed deeply.

"Hoseok, you know I can't do that."

"You do what your parents do to you when you "disobey" them is abuse right?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Junhee, you're almost 18. Your parents need to let go a bit and let you do what you want to do. You shouldn't fear for your life when you're with your parents, you should feel safe and calm with them."

"I know, Hoseok. But like I said, I can't do anything."

"If you go out with Donghun and get caught I'll cover for you," Youngjae said his mouth stuffed with rice.

"Oh! You could just stay at one of our places from tonight to Saturday," Byeongkwan said.

"What what do I say it's for?"

"School project, or just sleeping over," Byeongkwan shrugged.

"I can ask if I can stay at one of your guy's place all weekend if that's okay with you guys."

"Yeah, of course! We can all stay at mine," Youngjae said excitedly.

"What about your parents?" Byeongkwan asked Youngjae.

"Dad's not home for two weeks. He's on a vacation. Mom is still home but will be gone tonight and tomorrow for work."

"Then it's settled. Junhee asks his parents to spend the whole weekend at Youngjaes and then Junhee talks to Donghun about picking him up at Youngjaes house!" Hoseok smiled. Junhee pulled out his phone and phoned his mom.

"Hey, mom."

"Hello."

"Can I spend the rest of the weekend at Youngjaes?"

"Junhee, I don't know."

"I'm almost 18. What are you going to do when I move out?"

"You're right. Yes, you can, see you Sunday night?"

"Well, I have to grab some clothes and stuff, so see you after school," Junhee hung up. "She said I can go."

"Great. Now go talk to Donghun," Youngjae said. Junhee looked at Donghun's table and made a face. "Junhee, go," Junhee got up from his seat and went to Donghun's table.

Donghun looked to his side and saw Junhee. He smirked and leaned his chin on the palm of his hand. "What is it, baby?"

"I'm going to Youngjae's house for the rest of the weekend. I'll be there from tonight until Sunday morning."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at Youngjae's house. Be ready by 8," he winked and Junhee walked away.

 

 

Junhee looked at the time on his phone.  _7:55 pm_ , Junhee sighed and looked in the mirror. He walked out of the bathroom and went to Youngjae's bedroom. "Junhee, you look good. Stop worrying so much," Hoseok said.

"You know Donghun looks at you with pure heart eyes right?" Byeongkwan asked. 

"No, he doesn't," Junhee scoffed.

"Oh but he does," Byeongkwan teased. Junhee felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "Oh, what's this? If Park Junhee blushing cause of Lee Donghun?"

"S-shut up. No, I'm not," he blushed even harder. Youngjae looked outside his window and saw Donghun's car.

"He's here. Go, go, child," Youngjae said pushing him out of his house. Junhee walked to Donghun's car and hopped in.

"Look who decided to come when he said he wasn't going to," Donghun grinned and Junhee glared at him.

"Shut up, my friends forced me"

"Good friends. They know what's best."

"No, they're annoying little shits."

"Still know what's best for you." 

"Where are we going?"

"A bar."

"A BAR?! DONGHUN I'M UNDERAGE I CAN'T GO TO A BAR!" Junhee freaked out.

"Relax, I know a guy who made you a fake ID. Besides, you're almost 18, it's not that illegal."

"You're crazy, you know that? You're absolutely crazy."

"Shut it before I kiss you."

"You wouldn't," Donghun removed one hand from the steering wheel and grabbed Junhee's face and kissed him quickly right on the corner of his mouth and went back to driving. 

"Hey! Donghun, don't!" Junhee gasped.

"Well, then be quiet and I won't hesitate to kiss you." The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. Donghun rested his hand on the inside of Junhee's thigh. "This is okay, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's nice" Junhee confessed. Donghun nodded and rubbed circles on the inside of Junhee's thigh. Junhee felt butterflies erupt and he felt himself get very hot, he let his brain wander into unknown territory but he didn't hate it.

"Hey, Junhee? You okay? You're really red," Donghun asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah. It's right around the corner," Donghun kept driving and then parked in front of the bar. He pulled a card out of his wallet and gave it to Junhee. "This is your ID. They're going to ID you before entry and if you get an alcoholic drink. Don't lose it," They got out and walked towards the door where they were told to show their ID's. "Let's go, Junhee," Donghun said grabbing Junhee's hand dragging him in.


	6. "You Think The Love Story Will Work Out?" "Maybe."

Donghun and Junhee sat down at a booth in the VIP section. Junhee ordered a water and Donghun ordered a beer. The waitress came back to them with their drinks and Junhee looked at Donghun disapprovingly. "Why are you drinking alcohol? Aren't you driving?"

"You have your license, right?" Donghun asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah,"

"Then you can drive if I get drunk," Junhee rolled his eyes.

"Why do you keep forcing me to go to these parties and whatnot?"

"You've been to one party, one bar, and tomorrow you're going somewhere with me tomorrow as well. Plus, I'm not forcing you. All I say is be ready cause I'll be picking you up and you come."

"You tell me if I don't come you'll come into my house and tell my parents you're going to screw my brains out. You've said that more than once,"

"You got me there," Donghun tittered in defeat. Junhee took a sip of his water.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why do you keep taking me to these things?"

"Cause you're cute. I can't show up with someone ugly, I have a reputation to keep,"

"Cause I'm cute? What? That doesn't even make sense."

"It means I treat you as an accessory when we're out together. Like how rich women show off their most expensive three of a kind purse,"

"Wha-"

"Listen, I want to get into your pants but you're making it hard cause you say you're a het but I see how much it affects you when I say anything about fucking you, I see how much it affects you when I get close, I can see how much it affects you when I put my hand on your thigh and rub it. I can see how hard it is for you when I do those things,"

"Why don't you go for someone who's actually interested in you," Junhee said venom dripping from his voice. Donghun's eyes got dark.

“Junhee, you're not exactly an expert at not showing how much the tiniest things I do affect you. Look me in the eye and tell me you genuinely hate me, that you never want to see me again, you have a terrible time when you're with me. Tell me every single thing I dread to hear from your pretty mouth. Tell me that you feel nothing when I get close when I put my hand on your thigh when I hold your hand. Tell me Park Junhee, tell me everything I dread to hear and I'll leave you alone. No more parties, no more hitting on you, no more anything, my plan for us tomorrow will be cancelled." Donghun growled. Junhee gulped and leaned in close.

“Lee Donghun, I hate you. I hate you with every fibre of my soul, you drive me absolutely crazy. When you're near my anxiety acts up and suddenly I can't breathe in fear my parents will see us. You are the worst thing to ever happen to me, I hate when you're close to me. I hate when you put your hand on my thigh, I hate it when you hold my hand, I hate it when you wink or smirk. I hate it so much cause I don't understand why I feel this way. I hate it when you call me baby. I hate the way my name perfectly rolls off your tongue and comes out sounding angelic when you are the living embodiment of the devil himself.”

“What way?” Donghun asked.

“What?”

“What way do you feel?” Donghun asked again. Junhee stayed silent. Donghun sighed. “Does your stomach feel like it's full of butterflies? Do you lose your breath? Does your heart pound so hard you swear everyone around you can hear it? Tell me,”

“No. I feel like I'm going to puke, my anxiety creeps up on me, my heart pounds in fear my parents are going to find out I'm anywhere near you. I told you Lee Donghun, I. Hate. You,” Junhee lied through his teeth and stood up.

“Fine. But don't come back to me to apologize or confess or whatever. Cause I don't want to hear it Park Junhee,”

“Believe me. I won't.” Junhee walked out and then realized he has no ride back. Junhee hung his head low and headed back in where Donghun was. Junhee sat across from Donghun who already had a girl on his lap. “Really? I wasn't even gone for 5 minutes,” Donghun shrugged.

“My charms work fast. What can I say,”

“What charms?” Junhee scoffed crossing his arms. Donghun unwrapped his arms from the girl and sent her off.

“What do you want? You left because you hate me and now you're back,”

“I realized I have no ride back,” Junhee mumbled.

“Well, that sounds like a you problem.”

“Donghun, please. Let me use your phone to call my friends. Mines dead,”

“No,”

“What? Why?”

“Need I remind you, Park Junhee? You hate me, why should I help you. Fend for yourself,”

“Donghun please, just give me your phone to phone Hoseok."

“You know, when I said I'd have you begging for me this isn't what I imagined,”

“Fuck you then. I'll just use the bar phone,”

“This bar _doesn't_ have a phone,”

“What kind of bar doesn't have a phone?”

“This one,” Junhee huffed.

“Then I guess I'll ask someone here,”

“Go ahead. I don't care, I won’t save you if something happens."

“Fine. I don't need your help,” Junhee got up and strode over to a man sitting on a bar stool. He tapped the man's shoulder and he turned around.

“Can I help you?” The man asked.

“Can I use your phone to phone my friend?”

“It'll cost you a favour though,”

“Fine. What is the favour?”

“Go to the bathroom and be on your knees. I'll meet you there-”

“Junhee, just use my phone. Don't go to the bathroom by the way,” Donghun said handing him his phone. Junhee looked at him strangely then phoned Hoseok.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Junhee. Pick me up please,”

“What happened?” Junhee glanced at Donghun.

“I'll tell you guys later,”

“Okay. Where are you guys?” Junhee looked at Donghun.

“What is this place called?”

“It doesn't have an address or name. It's a like low-key place, mostly cause a lot of illegal shit happens here. Just tell him you'll meet him at the 7/11 on 53rd street,”

“Just meet me at the 7/11 on 53rd,” Hoseok said okay then hung up. Junhee handed the phone back to Donghun. “Thanks."

“Whatever. Let's just get you to that 7/11." Donghun mumbled dragging Junhee out of the place.

As they walked on to the 7/11 property ‘Real Love’ by Astro started playing on the loudspeaker. Junhee tittered shaking his head smiling softly. “What?” Donghun asked.

“I feel like I'm in a drama and the episode is ending,” Junhee said as the sat on the curb beside the door to the 7/11.

“Why?” Junhee pointed up to the loudspeakers.

“The song. I feel like things are going to freeze and then flower petals will come out of nowhere and blow in front of us,”

“I guess you're right. Should we kiss to end the episode well?” Donghun joked laughing lightly. Junhee rolled his eyes.

“Who’d even watch our drama?”

“I would,”

“It’d be boring,”

“I don't think so, do you think the love story will work out?”

“Hmm, I don't," Junhee said leaning his head on Donghun’s shoulder.

“And why not?” Donghun asked leaning his head on Junhee’s.

“Maybe not a first,”

“Hm, first few episodes are like that aren't they?”

“Maybe it'll work out,” Hoseok pulled up and got out. Junhee and Donghun stopped leaning on each other and Junhee got up and went to Hoseok’s car. Before he got in he turned to Donghun and sighed. “Thank you," Junhee said getting in. _Why are we like this? I told him I hate him and he said he wouldn't save me but he did and we just talked about us being in a drama_ Junhee thought to himself as Hoseok got in a drove away.

“So uh, what happened?” Hoseok asked.

“We had a fallout,”

“A fallout? It didn't look like it,”

“We somehow got past the things I said and then that happened. Let's just go to Youngjae’s.” Junhee told Hoseok. The rest of the ride was just Junhee telling Hoseok everything he said and everything Donghun said. Everything from entering the bar to sitting at 7/11 listening to Astro on the loudspeaker.


	7. Cancelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS SCENES OF ABUSE!!
> 
> For the most part unedited.

"Junhee, wake up, quickly. Your mom's here, she found out you went out with Donghun and she's  _angry_. Hoseok and Byeongkwan are downstairs right now convincing her you were with us the entire time. If she asks what we did last night, we watched movies, played video games and ate snacks. If she asks what movies tell we watched Disney and Pixler movies. If she asks what video games we played Overwatch, okay?" Youngjae said panicked and worried for his friend's life at home. Junhee's eyes widened, he quickly got up and out of bed and casually walked out of Youngjae's room and to the living room. His stomach flipped and he felt his throat get tight. He took a deep breath.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" His mom looked up at him from his friends, angry.  

"Give me your phone," Mrs. Park said sternly standing up from the couch.

"Wait, why?"

"You know why. You know that boy is bad news and you still hung out with him," Junhee gulped.  _Here goes nothing._

"I was here all night."

"Oh yeah? What did you guys do?" Mrs. Park raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"We stayed here and watched movies, played video games, and ate snacks,"

"What movies?"

"Disney and Pixler."

"Which ones?"

"Toy Story one, two, and three, and Peter Pan," Mrs. Park glared at Junhee and looked over to his friends.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," Youngjae said.

"I don't believe you but I'll let it slide and not tell your father cause we both know how bad that would go. You better be thankful," Mrs. Park turned around and left Youngjae's house. Junhee felt his knees give out as his mom left the house. He held onto the couch for support and let out a huge breath. 

"I'm so lucky I'm not dead," Junhee said looking at his friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you move out? Or call the police? They're abusing you and your sisters, Junhee," Hoseok asked.

"It's not that easy. They're still my parents, it's hard," Junhee replied feeling defeated cause Hoseok's right and he can't do anything about it. There was a knock on the door, all of the boys head turned towards the door. Younjae strode over to the door opening it up a tiny bit seeing who it was. When he saw who it was, he opened up the door all the way.

"Oh. Donghun," Junhee said his voice laced with confusion as he blinked slowly.

"Came to remind you what I had planned today is cancelled," Donghun said coldly. Youngjae looked at the two confused.

"Why? What happened?" Youngiae asked.

"Ask your little friend here what happened. I'm leaving," Donghun walked back to his car and sped off. Youngjae closed the door with a sigh before turning to Junhee.

"What happened?"

"I said something."

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Junhee walked away to the stairs. Hoseok ran in front of him stopping him from going up the stairs.

"Junhee, just tell them what happened," Hoseok whispered. Junhee sighed and turned around sitting on the couch. Byeongkwan, Youngjae, and Hoseok sat down next to Junhee as Junhee told them everything that happened last night.

 

"That was a real asshole thing to say. You're not an accessory, you're a fucking human being, with feelings and a life," Byeongkwan raged. Junhee sat and just listened to his friend's anger before continuing on with the story. 

"There's more, guys," Hoseok said trying to shut up Youngjae and Byeongkwan. 

"There's more?!" Byeongkwan asked loudly. Junhee and Hoseok nodded. Junhee told them about him walking out after their argument to them sitting on the curb at 7/11. "It seemed like he got over it at 7/11, I wonder what changed," Byeongkwan said cocking his head. Junhee shrugged.

"I don't even know why I'm upset about all this. I shouldn't care," Junhee got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Just give him until Monday. You guys share all the same classes Mondays," Youngjae told his friend. Junhee rolled his eyes as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

 

 

Sunday morning came quickly. Faster than what Junhee would have liked. Junhee sat between his mom and dad, a sister beside his dad and another beside his mom. The reverent stepped up to the stage with the Bible in his one hand. "Today, we have a new joiner. His name is Minhyuk, he has joined us so he could live his life without sin. But not just any kind of sin, the sin of homosexuality. He is here to be converted," Reverent Adam preached.

"We can help you!" Someone from the front of the row yelled, people, cheering right after. He looked at his dad and saw he had a stone cold look on his face.

"Homosexuality is wrong and disgusting. I hope he finds his way back to god so he can be normal and live without sin," his mother said shaking her head. The priest continued talking but he wasn't listening, he stared at Minhyuk and all he could think about what his friends said in the ice cream shop. He thought about the feelings he felt when Donghun was near, when he put his hand on his inner thigh and rubbed it, he thought about the time Donghun almost stole his first kiss, the way his name sounds smooth like silk when Donghun says it, he thinks of everything. Donghun won't leave his mind.

"Today we are going to end this fine morning with a verse in the Bible about homosexuality and then a prayer!  _“God created man in His own image; in the image of God He created him; male and female He created them. Then God blessed them, and God said to them, ‘Be fruitful and multiply; fill the earth and subdue it.’ … Therefore a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and they shall become one flesh."_ Those were  _Gene_ sis1:27-28 and Genesis 2:24. Now everybody please bow your heads as we pray. Hey lord, it's me, your good ol' pal, Adam. I just wanted to ask you to help our new friend Minhyuk here find his was to you. Help everybody here who is weak or needs you right now. Even the ones who don't need you, be there for them. I pray everybody gets home safely this morning. Amen," everybody said amen and got up from the benches saying goodbye to everybody before leaving. Junhee stood up and went to walk out when the vocal coach for the church reached out to him.

"Junhee! Nice to see you! How come you weren't at practice last week?" Hyoyeon asked sweetly.

"Hyoyeon! Hello, nice to see you too! Sorry, I wasn't at practice, I got a common cold, it's gone now so I will be back this week," Junhee smiled at her.

"Oh yes, there is a charity event on in two weeks on Thursday! We're donating everything we get to the Children's Foundation. We really could use your help."

"I'll be there, bye bye," Junhee waved to her as he left the building. Donghun was there, right across the street smoking a cigarette in his car. They made eye contact but Donghun's eyes were dark and cold making Junhee shiver. He walked to his father's car climbing in.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Mr. Park growled getting in his car and starting it. Junhee sighed leaning his head against the window staring at Donghun. Sooyoung sat beside Junhee and rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Why are you staring at Lee Donghun?" Sooyoung asked loudly. 

"I'm not?" Junhee said but it sounded more like a question. Mr. Park looked in the rear view mirror at Junhee. Junhee shivered and continued to looked out the window. 

"Don't look out the window," Mr. Park said. 

"Am I forbidden to look out windows now?" Junhee asked huffing.

"Your attitude has been really shitting lately. When we get home, had over your phone," Mrs. Park told Junhee sternly. 

"Yes, mom, sorry mom," Junhee whispered softly. 

Bitna looked at and Sooyoung who was grinning and scoffed; mumbling a quiet, "It's not like you're a saint either." Mr. And Mrs. Park gossiped about people at the church on the ride home. 

 

Junhee gave his phone to his mom as soon as they stepped into the house. "I'm going to change," he said heading straight to his room and changed his clothes. He lied down on his bed, running his hands through his hair humming a new song he heard at Church. He thought about Thursday night, wondering where Donghun would've taken him on Friday if he hadn't said those things. His thoughts were cut short by a knock on his door. "Come in," he said, bored. Bitna came in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey," she said sitting on the edge of the bed. Junhee looked at his older sister.

"Hey."

"C'mon, talk to me," Bitna said looking at Junhee. Junhee scoffed lightly.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Anything. Talk to me about things you can't talk about with mom, dad, or Sooyoung. Like we used to," Junhee sighed sitting up.

"I have been hanging out with Donghun lately," Bitna blinks.

"He took me to a party and a bar. He calls me baby and baby boy and I don't hate it. He puts his hand on my thigh while driving and I like it. Bitna, is there something wrong with me?" Junhee askes, tears welling in his eyes. Bitna smiles and pulls him in for a hug.

"Nothing is wrong with you, anything else?"

"Bitna, I like girls, not boys. I shouldn't even be around him but I can't stop thinking about him," Bitna rubbed his back.

"It's okay."

"Please don't tell anyone," Junhee begged. Bitna pulled away.

"Never. Whatever you tell me during our talks stays between you and I," Junhee nodded and sniffled. They hugged for a little while longer then Mr. Park came storming into Junhee's room pulling him down the stairs by his hair. Junhee screamed as his father tugged on it harder. They got down to the living room and his father tossed him to the carpet. 

"You were out with Lee Donghun on Thursday?!" Mr. Park roared. Junhee shook his head choking back tears. Mr. Park slapped him across the face, "Don't lie!" He grabbed Junhee's hair and dragged him to the basement. Junhee's eyes widened and he started hitting his fathers hands trying to get him to stop. Mr. Park stopped and pulled Junhee up to his feet still tugging at his hair. He shoved Junhee into a wall letting go of his hair. Junhee's head hit the wall with a large thud, he looked to his left and everything was blurry, he looked to his right and it was fine, he looked forward and his father was close to his face, fuming. "Did you just hit me?" He growled. 

"I-I'm sorry, dad," Junhee cried. 

"Stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about," Junhee nodded and tried suppressing his tears and loud sobs. "You go against my rules and lie to me? You disgust me. You are a disgrace to our family, a complete embarrassment," Mr. Park yelled in Junhee's face. Junhee felt light headed and his eyes started to close. Mr. Park slammed his hands on the wall. "Don't fucking close your eyes on me," Junhee's couldn't help his eyes closing. Mr. Park punched Junhee in the face knocking him out. "Stupid, no good child," he grabbed Junhee and dragged him to the basement and waited for him to wake up.

 

When Junhee woke up he was greeted with darkness. Mr. Park got up and walked out to him. "Get on the frozen peas on your knees and pray. Pray until your mom or I come and get you," Junhee nodded and shuffled over to the frozen peas on the floor and kneeled, praying.

 

Junhee doesn't know how much time has gone by. But he's guessing by the sunsetting and his knees bruising and his thighs trembling it's been a few hours. His hands are folded together in front of his bowed head as he heard the basement door open and someone come down. "Get up and get in the closet," he heard his mother say. He stood up, hissing in pain as his knees shot pain throughout his entire body making him fall to the ground. "If you're not up here in 10 seconds I'm locking you down here for the night," he stood up again, catching himself on the wall; he climbed up the stairs holding onto the railing nearly crying at the pain.

Junhee followed his mother to his room and went in the small closet like she told him to. "Stay in here until I come and let you out," Mrs. Park said closing the door and walking away. Junhee quietly sobbed as he massaged his knees. 


	8. She Told, Didn't She?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isjjs I accidentally posted this when it was unfinished. This chapter was so hard to write and I'm not happy with it lmao

Junhee wasn't allowed to leave his room for two days, only for the washroom. He missed Monday and Tuesday of school and was finally allowed out of his room Wednesday. His knees were still sore and badly bruised, he had a black eye, and he thinks he has a concussion. He has a constant raging headache and when he looks left it's all blurry, and for the last two days he's been vomiting nonstop. He was still forced to go to school, his mother drove him to the school and watched him enter then drove off.

Junhee stood at his locker when his friends came up to him and greeted him happily. "Junhee! Where were yo- _oh_ ," Hoseok's smile dropped when he saw Junhee's eye. "Your mom told your dad, didn't she?" Hoseok asked in a small voice. Junhee nodded grabbing his books and pencil case then shut his locker. They all walked into class sitting close to one another, Junhee plopped down in his seat and groaned leaning his head on his hands.

"Do one of you guys have an Advil or something?" Junhee asked clutching his head. Youngjae got up and patted his back.

"I have some in my bag, do you need some water too?" Junhee nodded. Youngjae went to his locker and grabbed two Advils and his water bottle. He entered the classroom giving the tablets and water to Junhee. He took them and downed the tablets then gave Younjae his water bottle back. 

 

Junhee had two classes left for the morning and they both were PE. He had double PE classes with Donghun. To say he was dreading it is an understatement, he was so nervous, he didn't know if Donghun would talk to him or ignore him. His head was pounding too, he didn't really feel like running and jumping around for over an hour. But Junhee still got changed for gym. Normally he just changed right where he was with the rest of the boys. But he had some bruises on his torso and back so he changed in a stall. On his way out he bumped into a shirtless Sehyoon, he apologized and made his way to the exit only to be pulled back. "Talk with Donghun, please," Sehyoon pleaded. 

Junhee rolled his eyes. "I've got nothing to say to him," Sehyoon rubbed his face.

"Just apologize or something. I've never seen him drink so much in my life. He's sleeping with anything that walks on two legs. What the fuck did you say or do to him for him to be acting like this? He's not even eating, Junhee," Junhee furrowed his eyebrows _he's doing all of that all because I said I hate him?_

"If he's upset I hate him then that's his problem. It's not my fault he's drinking, not eating, and sleeping with everyone, he made those decisions by himself," Junhee turned on his heels and left. 

He entered the gym and saw Donghun leaning against the wall flirting with the foreign exchange student; Jordan. She didn't react to Donghun flirting, she flipped her tight curls and walked away not wanting to be bothered anymore. Jordan was very beautiful, she wasn't Junhee's type, but he was able to admit she was breathtaking. Junhee stood by the stage in the gym and looked at Jordan,  _if I liked girls I'd have a crush on her- wait, what?_ Junhee silently panicked and speed-walked out of the gym careful not to disturb his headache even more. He got some water from the fountain then went back to the gym.

"Junhee, you're late. 25 burpees," their gym teacher said marking Junhee down as late.

"I was just getting some wat-"

"Make that 30 burpees," Mr. Shin sighed. Junhee sighed and started doing the burpees. His head started to pound even harder on the first one, getting worse and worse.

"Coach, he really was just here. Just as he left for water you walked in," Taehyung told Mr. Shin, defending Junhee. Mr. Shin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to join him in 30 burpees, Mr. Kim?" Mr. Shin asked. Taehyung stood over by Junhee and started the burpees. 

Junhee finished and leaned against the stage catching his breath, once he did that he went over to Mr. Shin, "I have a massive headache that I've had since Sunday. May I please go to the nurse's office?" Junhee asked politely, clutching his head. 

"Yeah, go," Junhee thanked him and left to the nurse's office. He opened the door and sat down on the bed waiting for the nurse. She soon came in and was startled by Junhee.

"Oh, Junhee. What are you doing here?"

"I think I have a concussion."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because last time I had a concussion this same thing happened to me."

"And what's happening to you?"

"I have a massive headache that won't go away, I've spent days puking my guts out and when I look to my left it's all blurry."

"Okay. You might be right. I'm not your family doctor so I can't give you prescription medication slip or send a note to a clinic to get your brain scanned. But I can tell you that you need rest and you need to see your family doctor, see what's going on," Junhee sighed. 

"I can't, my family won't let me," Ms. Oh furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Because we have no time for doctors," Junhee lied. 

"What happened to your eye?"

"My sister and I were roughhousing. Thanks anyway," Junhee stood up and walked out back to the gym. He grimaced when he saw they were starting basketball. Normally he likes basketball but all those balls bouncing around and his headache... Well, he isn't looking forward to it. Junhee sighed as he saw Donghun flirting with Jordan again. He went over to them and Donghun frowned immediately. "Sorry to bother but Donghun can I talk with you?" Junhee asked.

"I'm talking with Jordan right now," Junhee turned to Jordan.

"Can I take him for a moment?" Junhee asked and he could see relief wash over her.

"Please do. I want him to leave me alone," Junhee thanked her and grabbed Donghun's hand dragging him to the changing room.

"What did you bring me in here to tell me?" Donghun asked, annoyed and cold.

"I want to say I'm sorry, what I said Thursday night was rude and unacceptable-"

"I don't care Junhee. I don't care about you, how you feel, how you look, I don't care about your friends or your shitty religious family, I don't care about anything related to you. Why'd you even bring me here? So you could give some half-ass, unapologetic apology? Don't make me think you care about me when you don't," Donghun glared at him and walked out pushing past him. Junhee felt a single tear fall down his face. 

Junhee skipped the rest of class saying the nurse said he needed to rest. Well, he wasn't wrong, she did say he had to rest. He had gone to the cafeteria and studied for his bio test coming up. The bell rang soon enough, startling Junhee; he slightly jumped then sighed to himself realizing he got spooked by the bell.

His friends came and joined him at the table. "Junhee, you should go home. You look terrible," Byeongkwan told him. Junhee dismissed Byeongkwan with a wave of his hand and then laid his head down on his textbook.

 -

Weeks had passed and Junhee was still reseving glares from Donghun. They've lessened, he reseves a crestfallen look more than anything now. Donghun's birthday was coming up and it was the biggest party of the year, usually. Junhee and his friends have never been invited, of course. But everybody who has gotten to go won't shup up about it. It was in about a week and people were just getting invitations.

Junhee sighed and opened up his locker, a piece of thick paper fell out. He picked it up and read it then gasped and put it in his bag quickly.  _I got invited?_ Junhee thought to himself looking around for his friends. He shut his locker and went to class, he saw his friends sitting in their desks obviously excited about something. "I got invited to Donghun's party," Junhee whispered to them.

"Really? We did too!" Hoseok smiled widely. 

"Junhee, are you going to go?" Youngjae asked.

"I don't think so," Junhee shrugged. 

"Why not?" Byeongkwan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I have a family dinner that night- ah, that reminds me. The church has a charity event later today so I will only be at school until lunch." 

"Good morning. Let's get started on today's class," Miss. Lee smiled brightly turning on the smartboard and logging into her computer. "Please work on modules 2 and 3 this week. If you're past those then great." The class opened up their binders taking out the booklets.


	9. Charity

Junhee had gone to the library to look for the book he was assigned in Korean class to do a book report on. He ran his index finger along the books looking for it, he stopped grabbing a book out reading the back seeing if it was the right one. He sighed putting it back,  _where the heck is that book?_ Junhee wondered furrowing his eyebrows. He looked to his side and saw Donghun looking at the "Learn English" books. He shuffled over tapping his shoulder. "Donghun, can we talk?" Junhee asked just like he did two weeks ago.

"There's nothing to talk about. You hate me and I accept that" Donghun said turning around his back facing Junhee and started walking away. Junhee followed him.

"I want to apologize, I want to give you a sincere apology, Donghun, please," Junhee begged. Donghun turned down another aisle ignoring Junhee. Junhee let out a frustrated groan and pulled Donghun back pinning him to the bookshelf. "Donghun, please," Junhee begged once more. Donghun's eyes were dark and icy, Junhee visibly shivered, causing Donghun to smirk for a split second.

"Fine. But only if I can ask you some things and you answer truthfully."

"Fine. But then I get to ask you some things and you answer them truthfully."

"Fine. You can let go of me now," Junhee let go of Donghun and moved back a bit so Donghun wasn't pressed against the shelf.

"Listen, Donghun," Junhee sighed.

"I'm listening," Donghun crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I don't hate you as much as I made it out to be. I still think you're the devil himself but that's not the point. The devil was once an angel too, he was God's right-hand man but then he did something God didn't like so he sent him to hell to rule it-"

"What are you getting at?" Donghun raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't supposed to be a part of my apology but it's just saying the devil wasn't always bad and I had compared you to the devil so- never mind. I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have lied to you and told you I hate everything you do when that's not true. I love it when you call me baby or baby boy, I love it when you're driving and you put your hand on my thigh, I love it so much, Donghun," Junhee paused, looking for any sign of emotion on Donghun's face or in his eyes. "But you're so confusing and frustrating, one moment you're clingy and lovey and the next you act cold and mean. But, you were right, about all the things I feel. I lied and turned it negative, but the truth is I love it. Everything you do makes my stomach erupt in butterflies. I miss you." Junhee finished.

"Okay. Now it's time I ask some questions. What happened to your eye and why did you go to the nurse?"

"I ran into the wall and ended up falling down my stairs after, causing me to get a concussion," Junhee lied, Donghun threw his hands up in the air.

"That's a fucking lie, Junhee. I thought we were going to be truthful with each other. Was everything you said in your apology a lie too? Huh? Goddamnit Junhee, I asked you because I already know what happened, I wanted to know if you were going to lie," Donghun whispered angrily. He shoved past Junhee and walked off, Junhee went after him, he grabbed his arm and Donghun shook it off. "Fuck off, Junhee. I don't want to see you anymore, you might think I have no feelings or lack them but guess what? I have them, they control my life and you doing this hurts, so just leave me the fuck alone!" Donghun yelled causing Junhee to flinch.

"Well, what do you want from me?!" Junhee yelled back.

"What do I want? I want the truth, I want to know how you actually feel because it's killing me, Park Junhee. I don't want you to say what you think I want to hear, I don't want you to say what your family wants you to say, I want you to say how you actually feel," Donghun replied, getting closer to Junhee. Junhee could feel Donghun's breath on his skin, Junhee felt shivers go down his spine, he was so close, so Junhee looked down at the ground.

"I don't know what I actually feel, Donghun. That's the problem, all those things I said in my apology were true. But some of the things I said at the bar were also true. I just don't understand my feelings, this is all very new to me, I want to punch you in the face sometimes and other times all I want to do is spend time with you. At those times, I don't care where we go, I just want to be with you. I just don't understand," Junhee whispered, stressed. He looked back up and met Donghun's sad eyes look even sadder, tears threatened to fall.

"Stop, please, just stop. Stop lying, I hate liars, I hate people who lie just so others feel better. I know you don't care about me, so just tell me-"

"Is it  _that_ hard to believe that I care for you? That I want to be your friend? That I like you? Why don't you just accept what I'm saying?!" Junhee yelled.

"Because, Junhee, this isn't how it's supposed to go! You're supposed to hate me because that's what your family wants, you weren't supposed to like me. I was a complete asshole and I made your life hell at home. Your eye and concussion, that's my fault! I was the reason all that happened and  _you're_ the one apologizing like  _you_ did something wrong when it was  _me_ who-"

"Shut up, we were both in the wrong. I am not apologizing for what happened at home, I am apologizing for what I said at the bar. You were in the wrong about basically calling me an object, but you saved me from that man who wanted that favour before using his phone. You walked me to the Seven Eleven and stayed with me until you knew I was safe and with my friend. What happened at home was not your fault, okay? Neither of us is at fault, it's my mother and father's fault." Junhee lifted his hands and cupped Donghun's face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

"Show your emotions more often, because sometimes I forget you have some," Junhee joked, trying to lighten the mood. Donghun stiffened and gently swatted Junhee's hands away before wiping away his own tears roughly. He looked at Junhee with his cold and blank eyes once again before walking away. "This is exactly what I mean! Just five seconds ago you were crying and now you're being cold again! I'm just saying, showing emotions doesn't make you weak, it makes you fucking human, Donghun. It reminds people that you feel and you get sad, mad, disappointed, and even happy-" Donghun turned around and slammed Junhee against the wall.

"You don't know my circumstances, you don't know why I choose to be cold. You don't know anything about me so just shut up about all that bullshit. I have my problems and you have yours," Donghun spat out, Junhee rolled his eyes and pushed Donghun off of him walking out of the library. He went and changed then went to the charity event. 

 

Junhee stepped up to the church in his nicely ironed clothes and his hair gelled. He saw Hyoyeon standing and chatting with someone, he walked up to them and greeted them happily, his smile quickly fading when he saw who she was talking to. She greeted Junhee happily back as he just stood and stared at the person smirking in front of him. "Junhee, I'm glad you made it! This is Lee Donghun," Junhee nodded and hesitantly greeted him. Donghun greeted Junhee as if he didn't know him. Junhee excused himself to the bathroom. He paced around the bathroom half panicking and half confused.

"Why don't you splash some water on your face whenever something doesn't go the way you thought it would," Donghun suggested, leaning against the wall blocking the door.

"I can't."

"How did you hide your black eye? It's like it's not even there," Donghun asked.

"That's the reason I can't. I'm wearing makeup, Tartes Shape Tape concealer does wonders."

"Why can't you just reapply it?"

"Because I didn't bring it with me--why are you even here? It was just like an hour ago we were yelling at each other- wait, scratch that. _How_ did you even know I was here?"

"You're not exactly a quiet talker. And, I'm here because I can be," he gave sat on the counter, a cocky grin placed on his face.

"You would be here even if you weren't allowed here. You're here to bug me and make me look like an absolute fool."

"You're right. Also, how can you handle these people? I stood and talked with that chick for like ten minutes and I was starting to regret coming here. The whole time she talked about the new church member and how he is gay and he is finding god to help him. Do you know how much I wanted to laugh when she asked if I agreed that God will help him out of homosexuality? Like, she was talking to a bisexual who just had sex with a man last night."

"I really, really did not need to know you had sex with a man last night. Wait, I just didn't need to know you had sex," Junhee said in disgust and amusement, "It's easy to put up with them when your entire family, but one, are like that and you grew up around that stuff."

"But one? Who's not like that?"

"My older sister Bitna. She's not religious, she does what she wants and I envy that. I want to do that. I go to her when I have problems I can't talk to my other family members about. She's open-minded and accepting. When I cried over you she was with me and comforted me. Even if she thinks you're a bad influence, she doesn't care that you like men and women. So, I went to her, she was shocked when the boy I was having troubles with was you but she accepted it."

"We should get out of here," Donghun said hopping off the counter.

"What? We can't, I promised I'd help out. Well, if you want to go, you can."

"I meant out of the bathroom," Donghun tittered.

"Oh," Junhee blushed.

"By the way. You look hot, your neck is so nice too. I want to mark it all up," Donghun teased, knowing he'd get a rise out of Junhee. Junhee turned around and hit Donghun's chest.

"Stop! We're in public  _and_ in a church."

"So I can say those things when we're in private and not in a church?" He joked.

"No, it makes my mind wander into unknown territory," Junhee said walking to the kitchen to help set up.

"Well, I can make it known territory," he placed his hands on Junhee's hips and whispered, "But only if you're willing to have your innocence destroyed. Don't worry, I'll go gentle," Junhee gulped and removed Donghun's hands. He turned around.

"My mind is wandering, that isn't a good thing."

"I can go on if you like. I would caress your body as I kissed your neck, I would undress you carefully, like the porcine doll you are-"

"Donghun, God knows everything, he knows what I'm thinking and I'm thinking it in his home. Please stop so I can think pure thoughts so I can be a good boy and go to Heaven and not be a bad boy."

"You can only go to Heaven if you've been good most your life and like other stuff too. Plus you have to wait to go to Heaven. But, find the right bad boy, he'll bring Heaven to you. And quite frankly, I am that bad boy that can bring you, Heaven," Junhee blushed.

"Why was that hot?" Junhee asked himself out loud, Donghun laughed loudly. He walked to the counter and grabbed a box to help and let Junhee cool off a bit. He walked past Junhee with a box, he glanced at him and he was fanning himself and his face was beet red. 

When he came back Junhee still had a light blush visible on his cheeks. Donghun went up to him, "You're only fueling the fire, baby."

"You're so confusing, y'know? I'm trying to figure out my feelings but I can't because I don't know what I feel because you're like this. You started out the day with hating me and ignoring me, then you yelled at me, then you cried in front of me, then got mad at me when I told you to show your feelings more, and now you're flirting with me. I'm trying to understand your feelings too but you're making it hard," Junhee whined.

"Maybe I'm purposely being like this, maybe I'm purposely trying to confuse and frustrate you."

"So, you're trying to manipulate me with your crying and getting angry and playing the victim? Is that what's going on?" Junhee asked crossing his arms. Donghun chuckled and uncrossed Junhee's arms, holding his hands.

"I was kidding, the reason I've been so pissy is that my mom's back home. She's a bitch, she's always on my case about not showing my emotions and telling people how I feel. And it's not in a concerned way either, it's just her doing it because she knows it pisses me off. I can't really take my anger out on my mom or sister so I decided to take it out on you. And somehow, my real feelings got involved too. I had forgiven you before we even left the bar, I knew what you said wasn't true. When you live with someone who always analyzes how people act and whatnot, you learn quickly how to know when people are lying. But they still hurt me, even though I knew you were lying they still hurt."

"I'm sorry, I didn't consider your feelings before talking," Junhee apologized looking down.

"It's okay. We're fine, aren't we?" Donghun said letting go of one of Junhee's hands to lift his head up.

"Yeah, we are. We should go upstairs where all the other people are who are our age," Junhee pulled Donghun upstairs, immediately letting go of his hand once they reached the top of the stairwell. Donghun followed Junhee to where all the teenagers were.

"Oh my God," Donghun gasped. Junhee looked over.

"What?"

"You see that guy standing with all the other guys with the bunny teeth and doe-like eyes?"

"Jungkook? What about him?"

"That's the guy I banged last night," Junhee snapped his head to Donghun.

"That's not possible. He is the biggest homophobe I know, other than my father," Junhee was in disbelief.

"Well, last night he was calling me daddy and begged for me to let him cum," Donghun was also in disbelief.

"Ew, you like being called daddy? That's weird."

"Okay, one, don't kink-shame me. And two, it's not my first choice," Donghun shrugged.

"What's your first choice?"

"Yours."

"Oh my gosh, that was cute, why was that cute?" Junhee awed. Donghun smiled.

"Let's see if he limps or his reaction to sitting. I'm like 99.9% sure but that other point one is you doubting me."

"Or we could go over there and see his reaction to seeing you," Junhee suggested.

"I guess that would be faster," they strode over to the bunny looking boy and greeted him. Jungkook greeted Junhee excitedly, he turned to Donghun to greet him too but stopped and stared his eyes wide. He quickly greeted then turned his attention to Junhee.

"Should we sit down?" Junhee asked gesturing to the chairs set out. 

"Uh, I'm okay, you guys can," Jungkook said.

"Are you sure? You've been standing for a while," Donghun piped up.

"I mean, I guess. Yeah, we can sit," they let Jungkook lead and sit first, Jungkook let out a hiss as he sat.

Donghun turned to Junhee and whispered in his ear, "Told you," Junhee let out a sound of disbelief.

"Did you bring Heaven to him?" Junhee asked. Donghun shook his head.

"No, I just brought him up into the clouds. Heaven is beyond that."

"Good, because I want to be the only one who gets Heaven from you," Junhee whispered seductively in Donghun's ear as they sat down.

"Then so be it," Donghun responded.

 

The charity event was long but they endured it. People were now going home after cleaning up, Junhee was tired and so was Donghun. Junhee stood to wait for his parents to pick him up, eventually, he turned to Donghun. "You don't have to stay, I don't want to bother you, you're tired. Go home and sleep," Donghun shook his head and sat down beside Junhee.

"Do you have your phone?" he asked.

"No. not yet," Junhee sighed and sat down.

"Call your parents from my phone," Donghun gave him his phone. Junhee phoned his mother.

"Hey, mom, where are you guys?"

_"Oh sorry dear, we're not in town right now. Your father and I are leaving for a week for work,"_

"Oh okay. Work hard. Bye," Junhee hung up the phone handing it to Donghun.

"So?"

"They're leaving for a week for work."

"I'll drive you home, come on," Donghun took his keys out of his pocket and stood up. Junhee grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking away.

"I don't want to go home right now. Can we do something else?"

"Of course, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go to the beach? I've always wanted to go later in the day," Junhee looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, let's go." Donghun helped Junhee up, they went to his car and went to the beach.


	10. Beaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IK it's short and IK it's been MONTHS since i've updated andim sorry,, ive been busy with school and stuff. i'll work harder on the next chapter and make sure it's longer and i will uhh idk make sure it doesn't take like 3 months  
> this is also unedited n its late yeehaw follow me on twt @/daisy_kwan

"Stay here, I'm going to the car for second," Donghun said turning around.

"You're not going to leave me here, are you?" Junhee asked nervously. Donghun turned around.

"Of course not, I would never," he turned back around and went to the car. Junhee stood on the sand watching the waves hit the sand and the sun start to set. The sky was a mix of orange, pink, purple, and yellow; the colours mixed beautifully, twisting and turning to make more colours. The clouds were a golden colour, the scenery was mesmerising. 

Donghun came back with a sheet and two pillows in his hands. He set everything up beside Junhee, he sat on the sheets and watched Junhee in awe as Junhee watched the sky change. He pulled on his hand, startling him. "Come sit," Donghun said patting the empty spot beside him. Junhee, sheepishly smiled and sat down.

"Why do you have a sheet and pillows in your car?" Junhee asked.

"Sometimes I leave for a day or two and sleep in my car," Donghun shrugged, laying down. Junhee looked down at him then looked at the sunset.

"The sky looks pretty," Junhee mumbled, Donghun hummed in agreement. 

"You look prettier though," Donghun teased. Junhee blushed and hit his thigh.

"Don't lie!" He laughed. Donghun sat up, turning Junhee's face towards him gently.

"I'm not," Junhee's blushed cheeks became darker, he had no comeback. He was speechless. Donghun's eyes flickered down to Junhee's lips then back at his eyes. Donghun leaned in, Junhee’s eyes widened; he pulled away—gently swatting away Donghun’s hands. Donghun cleared his throat, “Sorry.” Junhee just hummed, facing back towards the beach.

Donghun wrapped his arms around Junhee’s waist and pulled him down on the sheet. He rested his head on Junhee’s chest, listening to his heart pound and feeling his body heat up. “You okay?” Donghun asked fully knowing he was the cause of Junhee’s nervousness.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Junhee squeaked out. Donghun unwrapped himself from Junhee’s waist and got off his chest, laying on his side, his head resting in his palm.

“No, you’re not, you’re nervous. Why?”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are. I heard your heart beat and felt you get really warm,” Junhee turned on his side, facing Donghun.

“It’s your fault, you’re making me nervous.” Donghun cocked an eyebrow.

“Why am I making you nervous?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” Junhee confessed. “Do you have any tattoos?” He asked, changing the subject.

“I do, why?”

“I like tattoos. I think they’re cool, my parents would never let me get one, but I think they look pretty. Can I see yours?” Donghun nodded as he sat up and took off his shirt. He turned around, showing Junhee the big tattoo that covered his back. Junhee let out a tiny gasp, he ran his fingers over it, feeling each line on his finger tips.

“Did it hurt?” He asked.

“Yeah. It hurt a lot. It took about ten hours, both times I went there. It bled a lot too, I couldn’t sleep on my back for like a week.”

“It’s better now, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Donghun turned back around, showing Junhee his tattoo on his ribcage. “I have this one too, this one took about three hours only.”

“ _Only_ ,” Junhee scoffed as he traced his fingers over the slightly faded lines. Donghun flinched causing Junhee to pull away as if his ribcage was fire. “What’s wrong? Does it hurt?”

“Uh, no,” he scratched his nape. Junhee looked at him confused.

“Why’d you flinch?”

“No reason.”

“Wait,” Junhee gasped.

“What?” Donghun cautiously asked.

“Are you ticklish?” He smirked. Donghun shook his head.

“Absolutely not,” Junhee poked at Donghun’s side gently, Donghun flinched once more.

“You are!” Junhee laughed—tickling Donghun’s sides, listening to him laugh loudly. He squirmed a lot, kicking his legs everywhere and trying to pry Junhee’s hands off him. Junhee climbed on top of him when he found a chance.

“Junhee! S-stop” Donghun wheezed out, “I c-can’t brea-eathe,” Donghun pleaded, his face a bright shade of red, his cheeks in pain from all his smiling.

“No,” Junhee sweetly smiled down at him.

Junhee had continued to poke and tickle his sides until Donghun was begging him to stop because he can’t breathe. He wasn’t going to for the hell of it but Donghun really looked like he was going to pass out. They were both out of breath from all the laughing—Donghun more so. Donghun’s arms had fallen to his side, his chest heaved up and down a smile still spread across his face. “Want to go for a swim?” Donghun asked, still out of breath.

“A swim- Donghun it’s Winter.”

“There’s no snow and it’s warm out.”

“It’s still winter.”

“Fine, let’s not go swimming. Do you want to go to the large cabin that’s in the forest beside a lake? My auntie and uncle gave it to me? I’ll drive you back when you get tired,” Donghun raised his hands only to rest them on top of Junhee’s thighs.

“I don’t know, what if my sisters are looking for me?”

“Call them. Tell them you’re staying over at a friends house, you can use my phone,” Donghun suggested.

“I’ll text Bitna that I’m with you and tell her not to worry,” Junhee said taking Donghun's phone from his pocket; texting his sister. Junhee texted Bitna, he looked down at Donghun who was watching the sky get darker. He took a couple pictures of him, sending them to himself before deleting them from the gallery and the messages. Junhee sloppily put the phone back in Donghun's pocket. “I texted her, when should we go? What will we even do there?”

“We can go whenever you want, baby. As for what we could do, I have a couple of computers there so we can play some video games, drink some beer, and just have a good time. Or we can make out.”

“Why do you always have to ruin the mood?” Junhee complained and stood up off Donghun, waddling closer to the water. Donghun sat up.

“There was a mood? What was the mood?” He called out to Junhee—who ignored him and stayed sitting down, his shoes and socks beside him as he let the freezing cold water hit his feet. “Junhee, Come on! I didn’t mean to!” no answer. Donghun sighed getting up and jogging over to Junhee. “Come on, don’t be mad.” Donghun frowned grabbing Junhee’s arm; which he shook off.

“I’m not mad. I’m disappointed,” Junhee replied, sounding uninterested.

“I would prefer you mad. Being told that someone is disappointed in you is worse than being told someone is mad at you,” they both didn’t say anything. The only thing that was heard were the waves wetting the sand.

“Did you mean what you said a couple months ago back in the gym?”

“About not caring about you? No.”

“I mean the other time. When you were talking with Namjoon. Did you mean it?” Junhee asked, bringing his knees to his chest.

“What did I say?”

“About wanting to bang me just because you’ve never been with a church boy and wanted something new? And leaving me after?” Donghun was silent, he looked as if he was thinking.

“At the time I meant it. Now I don’t. Plus, I’ve been with a church boy now and it was alright- “

“That’s because it wasn’t with me,” Junhee deadpanned.

“You’re so confident when you’re jealous,” Donghun laughed lightly.

“Shut up. I’m not jealous, that’s such a stupid thing to be jealous about,” Junhee swiftly defended himself. Donghun grinned but stayed silent. “You won’t leave me hanging right?”

“No.”

“You’re not exactly the type of person to keep a relationship. You’re more of a one-night-stand kinda guy.”

“For you, I’ll keep a relationship,” Donghun sighed, staring at the water before speaking up again. “We should get going to the cabin.” Junhee nodded, standing up and walked back to their original spot grabbing their things and shaking them off before going back to the car and placing them inside neatly in the back seat.


	11. Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited !

Donghun drove down the highway that exited Seoul and led to the forest where Donghun’s cabin was. They had stayed at the beach long enough for the sun to fall and the moon to rise, the stars were beautiful; Junhee thought. “We’re always driving when we’re together.” Junhrealizedsed.

“I guess we are,” Donghun said. Junhee stared out his window, watching the trees as they sped past them. “Should I go to your house next time? Just sneak into your room through your window?” he joked, Junhee turned his head to Donghun in an instant.

“No! You can’t!”

“Hm, why not?”

“My dad would murder me _and_ you if he found out.”

“I can be quiet. I’m not sure you can be.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Junhee glared at him.

“You’re not a quiet person,” Donghun stated.

“I can be,” Junhee grumbled. Donghun glanced over to Junhee and smiled. Turning his eyes back to the road he listened to Junhee mumble and complain about him not being able to be quiet. After a few minutes he stopped, and it was quiet again. The radio was muted, no one had their phone plugged into the AUX cord—nothing to listen to.

The car ride was nice, it wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable. Despite Donghun’s cold and scary appearance, his aura was warm, it drew in Junhee. He feels like every day he learns something new about Donghun.

 

When they arrived at the cabin Junhee was in awe, it was huge—not to mention stunning. It even had a lake near it, within walking distance too. Donghun pulled up into the driveway and parked his car getting out. Junhee soon followed Donghun into the large cabin and took off his shoes, he looked around the main room of the cabin. The place looked better on the inside, it was more of a modern-day kind of style.

Donghun grabbed Junhee’s hand, dragging him up the stairs. “Where are we going?” Junhee asked.

“We’re going to the game room to play Overwatch.”

“Can I be Mercy?’ Junhee asked, full of delight.

“You can be whoever you want to be,” Donghun said as he opened the door that led to the game room. He led Junhee to the two PC’s sitting next to each other, a small wall covered the side of each desk to prevent cheating and for each person’s privacy. Donghun sat down in one chair and Junhee sat down in the other.

The two of them started up the game and went online as their chosen characters. They played a couple of rounds and each round had some cursing and frustration from each boy. Donghun stopped playing and peaked over at Junhee, he watched his eyes squint and lips pout. Junhee glanced over to Donghun, “What?”

“Nothing,” Donghun shook his head, admiring Junhee once more before going back to his screen.

 

Junhee left the game and returned to the main screen of the game. “Donghun, I’m hungry,” Junhee said and Donghun left the game too returning to the main screen as well.

“What would you like to eat? Should we order? Do you want ramen? Should we order ingredients? Your choice,” Donghun asked turning around in his chair to look at Donghun.

“Order ingredients? What?”

“Yeah, from like HelloFresh or something.”

“Let’s just order from someplace, can we get some seafood, maybe?”

“Yeah, we can get that. What kind of seafood?”

“Fish, maybe some fish and chips and maybe some calamari? How are you going to order it all the way out here?”

“I can just use my phone to do it,” Donghun took out his phone, typed on it for a minute then put it on the desk. “Done. It said it’ll be here in about an hour. What do you want to do for that hour?”

“Well, what can we do?”

“Anything, we can watch a movie, go to the lake, play more games, go for a walk, talk, nap, make out- “

“Why do you always mention making out?” Junhee groaned; Donghun put his hands up in defence.

“I’m just letting you know it’s always an option.”

“Let’s just go to the lake, dummy,” Junhee rolled his eyes and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Donghun sighed and followed close behind Junhee who was now putting on his shoes and walking out the door. Junhee was seated on the edge of the lake, his shoes and socks were off, and his feet were in the freezing water. Donghun sat down beside him, taking off his shoes and socks.

“Wanna go in?” Donghun asked his voice just above a whisper.

“Not really,” he chuckled shaking his head. Donghun grinned—putting his hand on the small of Junhee’s back.

“What are you doing?” Junhee asked panic laced in his voice. Donghun looked at him, still grinning. He pushed him into the water, soaking him all the way to his head. Donghun found it hilarious—Junhee, on the other hand, did not. “Donghun! The water is freezing!” Junhee yelled. He paused and looked at Donghun’s face, then his legs that floated in the water, then back at his face.

“Junhee no,” Donghun warned. Junhee smirked and grabbed Donghun’s feet before he could escape and pulled him into the water earning a loud scream ripping from Donghun’s throat. When Donghun emerged from the water he splashed Junhee. Junhee yelped then splashed water back, Donghun turned his head, shutting his eyes tight as he laughed.

The stars and moon shone brightly above the two, brightening up the dark sky slightly. Junhee stopped splashing and laughing, he stared at Donghun—a smile apparent on his face. Donghun stopped splashing too, “What’s wrong?” he asked, amused, light chuckles slipping through his lips. Junhee swam closer to Donghun until he was able to rest his arms on his shoulders and lock his fingers behind Donghun’s neck. Donghun’s arms found themselves making themselves comfortable around Junhee’s waist. “You have such a tiny waist,” Donghun commented. Junhee laughed and rested his forehead to Donghun’s. “What are you doing?” Donghun whispered.

“Stop talking.”

“Sorry.”

“Shh,” Junhee shushed him and stared at Donghun’s lips. Luckily Donghun got the hint and leaned in closer, his lips ghosting over Junhee’s.

“Are you sure?” Junhee nodded before hesitantly leaned in closing the gap between the two. Junhee felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as they kissed, Donghun’s hands never left his waist—made him feel secure and loved. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but that was good enough for Junhee, he felt giddy when they pulled apart.

“I like you,” Junhee blurted out. Donghun gave him a small smile, his hands left Junhee’s waist and he took himself out of Junhee’s arms.

“I know. Now, let’s get you inside before you get sick,” Donghun climbed out of the lake and held out his hand to help Junhee out too. Donghun grabbed their socks and shoes and headed inside. Junhee walked behind him slowly, _did he mess up? Should he not have kissed him? Was the confession too much?_ Junhee was slightly panicking to himself, he thought of a small prayer to God. He asked for forgiveness, not for kissing a man, or enjoying it but not feeling guilty about it. He asked him to help him, for him to tell him if confessing was too soon or if he shouldn’t have done it at all. He asked him to help him understand Donghun. “Junhee, come on! You’ll get really sick if you stay out here!” Donghun called from the front door. Junhee wasn’t far away but it felt like walking to the door took forever.

Junhee entered the house and Donghun had already stripped off his shirt and pants. He felt awkward. “I’m going to run you a hot bath and I’ll have a shower,” Donghun rubbed his nape and went up the stairs, his wet clothes hanging off his arm. Junhee stood there, his clothes dripping large water droplets on the murphy oiled wooden floors.

Soon Donghun came down the stairs, “Come on, your bath is ready,” Junhee shuffled up to the bathroom, his body visibly shivering. Donghun led Junhee to the bathroom and let him go inside before shutting the door and walking to the other bathroom.

Junhee undressed and hopped into the bath, it had a thick layer of lavender scented bubbles, and a few candles lit that smelt sweet. It was a nice combination Junhee thought. The water was steaming, Junhee felt as if his feet were going to burn off—he knew it was only because his feet were cold but that didn’t stop him from taking his feet out of the water and putting them over the edge of the tub. Junhee’s body relaxed into the water, it was comforting like a warm blanket after spending a long time outside during the winter. Junhee stared at the wall in front of him, he thought of what happened at the lake and felt himself get tense again. He sat up and folded his hands together in front of his face, “Hey God, I know it’s been awhile. But I have just been really distracted, I know that isn’t a great excuse but lately, I’ve been questioning my faith. Can I be Christian and still like guys—well, _a_ guy? Is this possible? Saying that sounds weird—” Junhee chuckled then continued, “I want to ask you once more for forgiveness, not for kissing Lee Donghun or enjoying it but once again, for not feeling guilty. My whole life I’ve been taught that guys kissing guys and girls kissing girls was wrong, but I don’t feel that way. I’ve always felt as if I didn’t fit in with all the other kids during Sunday school, maybe I do like guys? I’ve always found them more attractive than girls. I don’t know, but could you help me understand Donghun? Could you help him help me understand him? Could you help me understand _me_? This is all I’m asking. This is important to me—” Junhee was interrupted by a knock.

“You okay in there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay, well come out when you’re done, the food’s here. I don’t know if you seen it but there’s a towel sitting on the counter for you with some clothes. The underwear is just out of the package so you can keep it,” Junhee heard Donghun walked away, he looked towards the counter and sure enough, everything was there just as Donghun said.

“I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later. Thanks, Lord,” Junhee ended his chat and pulled the plug in the tub, he grabbed the towel and dried his hair then himself and got dressed. Junhee walked down the stairs and went to Donghun who was opening all the containers and setting up the coffee table and the Netflix on the TV.

The couch was covered in fuzzy throw blankets and pillows, Junhee stood behind him and gestured to the couch, “What’s this?” he asked. Donghun turned around to face Junhee and followed his gaze to the couch.

“Oh, I set this up so we can be comfortable and warm while we eat and watch something on Netflix, like a TV show or a movie. Also, I put the throws in the drier for a couple minutes to heat them up.”

“What are we going to watch?” Junhee asked, his voice small. Donghun had already turned his attention back to the food on the table.

“Uh, I don’t know yet. We can watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine maybe. Or maybe The Mindy Project, that’s good,” Donghun was mumbling, Junhee could understand him but just barely. “You can sit down, Junhee.” Junhee sat down and grabbed one of the blankets, it was soft, Junhee wanted to rub it against his cheeks. But he didn’t.

Donghun sat down beside Junhee, putting an arm around his shoulder—pulling him closer. Donghun had the remote in his hand that hung off Junhee’s shoulder, he scrolled through the TV shows as Junhee eyed the food. “You can eat silly, you don’t have to wait for me.”

“How many pieces of fish did you order?”

“Six, so three for each of us,” Junhee nodded and started dishing up his plate and started eating.

“Thank you, for the food. It’s really good,” Junhee looked at Donghun who was still picking a show.

“Hm, you’re welcome. Should we watch Alex Stranglove?”

“I’ve never heard of it, but yeah, we can,” Donghun put on the show and dished up his plate.

Throughout the movie, Junhee and Donghun somehow got closer, physically of course. Somehow, they were laying down and Junhee’s head rested on Donghun’s chest, Donghun’s hands massaged small circles on the small of Junhee’s back. Junhee was a little bothered Donghun and him still haven’t talked about what happened back at the Lake earlier that evening. Was Junhee worried? Of course. Was he panicking a bit? Yeah. Junhee cleared his throat, getting Donghun’s attention. “What’s up?”

“Uh, how was it?” Junhee asked, his face starting to flush. Donghun furrowed his eyebrows.

“How was what?”

“The uh, our, uh kiss. Y’know, back at the lake.”

“Ah that,” Donghun was quiet for a second, “It was good, for you never kissing before.”

“That bad, huh?”

“No, it wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t great either. Wasn’t the worst kiss and wasn’t the best. Would I do it again? Yeah, I would.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“Didn’t know of you wanted to or not.”

“I do.”

“Is that so?” Junhee nodded. Donghun grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips to Junhee’s for the second time that night. When he pulled away a _smooch_ sound was heard, Junhee’s face was as red can be. He hid his face behind his hands after it, giggling softly to himself. Donghun smiled down at him, “You’re so cute.” Donghun moved his arms to Junhee’s waist and hugged him, squeezing him tight. Donghun stopped and looked down to Junhee's face again. "Does it still hurt?"

"Does what still hurt?"

"Your black eye, from your dad. Does it still hurt?" 

"Yeah, a bit. Why?" Donghun sighed and squeezed Junhee again.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

 

Soon the two fell asleep watching Netflix, Donghun had changed it to The Mindy Project before they fell asleep. Junhee felt loved, safe and secure laying with Donghun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it leave a comment, kudos, n maybe even bookmark it? comments mean a lot to me so they're much appreciated ^.^  
> follow me on twt @/daisy_kwan


	12. Cute Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet yall didnt expect this :D  
> unedited !

When it was time to go back to school Junhee felt like he was on cloud nine. He had his first kiss, he had plenty of more kisses, and all from the same guy he liked. The two didn’t talk about Junhee’s confession once, that put him off a little bit, but he didn’t say anything. Junhee was excited to see Donghun, even though he had already seen him the day before. Junhee stayed with Donghun in the cabin until Sunday morning, Sunday morning Donghun gave Junhee his nice clothes that he wore to the charity back and dropped him off at church giving him a kiss goodbye when nobody was looking, Junhee panicked a little but Donghun told him it was fine.

 

Junhee had gotten up early, he took his time getting ready for school. Something in him wanted to impress Donghun, or make him do a double take, or even have him look him up and down—any would do. He just wanted Donghun’s attention on him and only him. On his way to school, his friends asked what’s up with him because he seemed different. Junhee told them what happened from Thursday to Sunday with Donghun—he didn’t mention the kisses or cuddling though.

When they got to school, Donghun was sitting on the hood of his car, his friends standing with him. Junhee’s friends waved to their boyfriends who waved back with large smiles. Junhee waved to Donghun but Donghun just looked away and continued talking to his friends. Junhee lowered his hand slowly. “What was that about?” Hoseok asked.

“I’m not sure,” Junhee’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“You fell for the wrong person, Junhee,” Youngjae told him.

“What? Why? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Youngjae’s right, Junhee,” Byeongkwan said. The three sent each other a look full of worry. “You’re in for one hell of a ride.”

“Again, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” Hoseok said. The other two friends nodded—agreeing.

 

During their first class Junhee kept glancing at Donghun, he thought of everything that weekend and couldn’t think of one thing. _Unless_ Junhee thought, _my confession?_ Junhee tapped his pencil against the desk, _I’ll talk to him after class, he usually smokes after first class._ Junhee impatiently waited for the bell to ring, he watched the clock like a hawk. Became uneasy the closer it got to the time class ends.

When the bell rang, Junhee was out of that classroom following Donghun to the smoker’s area. Junhee kept his distance and watched Donghun lift a cigarette to his lips and light it. Junhee was nervous—so he stood watching him for a minute. He was glad Donghun was one of those people who took their time and didn’t finish in half a minute. Junhee took a deep breath and opened the school doors and shuffled out to Donghun. Donghun saw Junhee and raised a brow. “What?” the harshness startled Junhee, seems like it startled Donghun too.

“D-did I say something or do something this weekend?” Junhee asked, Donghun took a drag of his cigarette and blew it out away from Junhee.

“Not that I can remember. Why?”

“You just completely ignored me this morning. I don’t know, maybe I’m just overthinking—”

“You are. You’re overthinking. You better go to class, the bell is going to go off any second and you wouldn’t want to miss bio,” Donghun was cold again, just like before.

“You’re cold again,” Junhee told him, annoyed.

“Okay and?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Junhee scoffed and walked back to the school. He grabbed his stuff and headed to biology, he sat down beside Byeongkwan. “I hate men. Men suck.” Junhee complained.

“You don’t hate men, you’re just mad at _a_ man. As in _one_ man. Okay, men suck, we know. Maybe go see him and try to talk to him again, like after school?” Byeongkwan rubbed Junhee’s back.

 

The rest of the day Junhee didn’t see Donghun, he had ditched school with all his friends. After lunch it had started to rain, Junhee dreaded leaving school because of it, also because he was going to go to Donghun’s house.

When school ended Junhee sighed and walked outside in the pouring rain. He didn’t have a ride; all his friends rode the bus and the bus didn’t go anywhere near the route to the area Donghun lives at. So that meant Junhee had to walk there. He was not very happy and was soaking wet by the time he got to Donghun’s. Junhee was shivering as he shuffled to the front door of the Lee residence, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door.

A man opened the door, “How can I help you?” he asked.

“Where’s Donghun?” Junhee asked, balling his little hands into fists.

“Ah, he’s not here right now. He left a couple hours ago to hang out with his friends. I’m not sure when he’ll be back.”

“Oh okay, I’ll get going then,” Junhee felt awkward.

“Are you sure? You can come in and wait.”

“I’m okay, really. Have a good afternoon,” Junhee smiled at the man and walked down the long walkway. He heard the door close behind him and _you too_ from the man. Junhee was disappointed but also relieved Donghun wasn’t there.

Junhee got down to the sidewalk as a car parked in front of him and a drunk giggly Donghun stumbled out of the car. Donghun saw Junhee and looked relieved, “Baby! I missed you so much,” Donghun dragged out, giggling—throwing himself on Junhee, wrapping his arms around his neck. Junhee stood there for a second, registering what was happening.

“Donghun, are you drunk?”

“Just a _little_ ” Donghun pulled away from Junhee and kissed his cheek. “I like you too, my little baby,” Donghun placed his hands on Junhee’s cheeks; squishing and pinching them. He giggled again, “You’re like mochi or a rice cake.” Junhee swatted Donghun’s hands away and he pouted. He looked at his face, his lip was split, above his eyebrow was cut and bleeding slightly, the cut on his cheekbone on the other side of his face matched with the one above his eyebrow.

“What happened?” Junhee asked, stilling Donghun’s face by cupping it. Donghun’s lips squished, reminding Junhee of a fish.

“Hm, just a little fight. I’m okay though, baby! I’m okay because you’re here, my little angel,” Donghun smiled, his eyes disappearing. Junhee sighed and let go of his face.

“I can’t with you—”

“You can’t what with me?” Donghun asked, his eyes big—reminding Junhee of a curious toddler, a pout now on his lips, his head tilted to the side just a smidge. He looked cute—really cute, Junhee thought.

“I can’t deal with you, you’re up and down, one day you’re nice the next you’re an asshole. It’s so infuriating. I can’t handle it. If you’re going to be like that, I don’t want anything to do with you. You said you wouldn’t let anyone hurt me but you’re hurting me,” Junhee poured out his feelings to Donghun, not knowing if he’ll even remember this. “I’m going, talk to me when you’re sober.” Junhee waved a hand of dismissal and walked away from Donghun.

It was still raining, and he was freezing. He was definitely going to have a cold after today. He was so frustrated with Donghun, he started to cry on his way home. He didn’t stop until he was at his front step. When he walked in Sooyoung turned her head to him and glared "Where were you?! Why are you almost _three_ hours late from school?!" Sooyoung yelled at him, Yerim sitting next to her on the couch. He rolled his eyes, ignoring her and went to his room to change.

Junhee changed into some warmer clothes, stood in front of his tall mirror and started fixing his hair. He stared at himself, he looked at his eyes, their shape, the color—they looked beautiful. He looked at his nose; it was cute. Junhee stared at his lips, the lips he kissed Donghun with; he smiled remembering the weekend. For the first time in a while, Junhee thought he looked handsome—but he thought he also looked pretty. He was startled by a knock on his door, his head turned towards it to see who it was; Bitna. “Oh, hey, what’s up?” Junhee asked.

“Why were you so late?”

“I stopped by a friends place,” Junhee said, turning back to his mirror to fix his hair again. “Hey, could we dye my hair?” Bitna entered the room and closed the door.

“Probably not. Why?”

“I want to try a dirty blond,” Bitna joined Junhee in the mirror.

“It’d suit you. I don’t think mom or dad will allow it though,” Bitna started to fix her hair too. “Where did you actually go?”

“I went to Donghun’s to talk to him, but he was drunk so I left.”

“Maybe try to distance yourself from him for now. I heard his dad came back after twelve years and is asking for them to forgive him and accept him into their lives. He’s not very happy about it,” Junhee nodded, he now understood why Donghun was acting the way he was. Of course, it’s not an excuse for how he’s been acting but it makes sense. He wants to hear it from him though. “What did you and Donghun do on the weekend? You just told me you were staying with him, and don’t worry, I covered for you. I said you were staying with your friends.”

“Thank you. We didn’t do much, we just hung out at his cabin; we watched movies, played video games, ate. That’s about it,” Junhee shrugged.

“Did you guys kiss?”

“What? No,” Junhee’s face flushed as he laughed nervously.

“You did!” Bitna laughed then stopped, “You’re in trouble, Junhee.”

“Why? And _please_ don’t say “you’ll see” I’ve already heard that today.”

“Donghun likes to lead people on then drop them when he takes something that is important to them—like first kisses or virginity,” Junhee bit the inside of his cheek.

“Why does everyone know everything about Donghun except me. Is this a joke everyone but me is in on?”

“You don’t keep up with the gossip, Junhee. Everyone else does.”

“That’s exactly what it is, gossip,” Junhee was trying to defend Donghun but it sounds like something he would do.

“Listen, I know you’re scared about it all and want to believe it’s not true but please just be careful around him,” Junhee was scared, he’s not even going to lie. He was terrified.

“What do I do if it is true?”

“We’ll figure that out when the time comes, for now just watch what you say,” Bitna looked at her watch. “It’s almost six, I’ll go so you can pray.” Bitna gave Junhee a reassuring smile, she put her hand on Junhee’s shoulder then left. Junhee sighed and kneeled beside his bed, folding his hands together and bowing his head.

“Hey, Lord. It’s me, Park Junhee. You haven’t answered back to me about anything I said on Thursday night. Did I ask for too much? Anyway, please help me with the struggles I’m going through right now with Lee Donghun and myself. I know I usually have a set time for praying and I haven’t been keeping to my regular time. I don’t think you mind that much. Please take care of my family and friends. I have to go now. Amen,” Junhee got up from the floor and sat on his bed. He fiddled with his thumbs thinking of what Bitna said. Maybe she was right, maybe it wasn’t just school gossip. That worried him, he got up from his bed, he started to pace around his room—the tip of his thumb between his teeth. His eyebrows were furrowed, his nose scrunched a few times.

Junhee stopped pacing, _am I gay?_ He thought to himself. He sat down at his desk, he thought about for a long time. “Bitna!” Junhee yelled, he heard running and next thing he knew his sister was standing in his doorway.

“What happened?”

“Do you have my phone? Or know where it is?”

“I do, why? Mom and dad told me not to give it to you.”

“ _Please_ Bitna, I _have_ to ask Youngjae a question.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a question only he would know, _please._ You can take it back when I’m done,” Junhee begged. Bitna sighed and gave in.

“I’ll go get it. You can have it until mom and dad get back,” she left the room to go get it. Soon she came back with his phone in her hand, she handed it to Junhee.

“Thank you, Bitna,” he smiled at her and unlocked his almost dead phone. She smiled back and left the room. Junhee clicked Youngjae’s number and phoned him. He picked up before the first ring had a chance to finish.

“ _Junhee?”_

“How do you know if you’re gay?” He asked getting straight to the point.

_“Why?”_

“Please just answer.”

_“Well, uh I’m not really sure. Just that you’re attracted to guys and not girls. I think that’s about it. You can have girls who you admire of course, but you don’t want them to be your girlfriend—just your friend.”_

“Am I gay?”

 _“That’s for you to figure out, Junhee. I don’t think I can help you with figuring it out or coming to terms with it. But I can be there to support you,”_ Junhee sighed into the phone.

“Thank you. I’ll let you go now. Bye.”

 _“Phone me again if you need. Bye,”_ Junhee hung up, placing his phone in his lap. He rubbed his face and leaned back in his chair.

 

-

Donghun laid on his bed, one arm resting on his stomach the other rested across his forehead. He sighed and rolled on his side, he thought about what happened with Junhee today. The way he treated him, just because he was angry his father wanted to be accepted back into their lives as if he didn’t just up and leave twelve years ago. Donghun got off his bed, he walked into his bathroom to shower—he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror; he looked like a mess. Donghun turned on the faucets, setting it to the perfect temperature. Undressed, he stepped in, feeling the hot water stream down his body—washing away any dried blood from a fight he got into earlier. Easing the pain from the forming bruises. Relaxing his tired body.

 

Donghun wrapped a towel around his waist, he walked out of his bathroom to his bedroom. He went to his dresser pulling out clothes to put on. While he was sobering up in bed, he decided he would listen to Junhee and talk to him when he’s sober, so he waited until he was sober to sneak off to Junhee’s.

Donghun grabbed his phone and ran down the stairs. He put on his shoes in a swift motion, he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. “Donghun, I would like to talk to you,” Donghun rolled his eyes, turning around.

“I’m going to be honest; I don’t want to talk to you,” he turned back to the door.

“Donghun, don’t be like this,” his father said.

“I’m going to see Junhee. You can leave at any time. You’re not welcome here—"

“Actually, he is,” Donghun’s mom cut him off.

“You’re unfuckingbelievable,” Donghun scoffed and walked out to his car.

 

When Donghun got to Junhee’s place he parked a house down, just in case. It was night already, so it was dark. He didn’t worry about anyone seeing him for his sake, but he worried for Junhee’s sake. Donghun snuck onto the Park residence and climbed up to Junhee’s window. Once he got up—after many fails, he climbed through Junhee’s already open window.

Nobody was in the room; the light was off even. So, Donghun sat on Junhee’s bed waiting for him. After what seemed like forever Junhee stood in the doorway, his skin glowing in the moonlight. Junhee turned on the light and shut his door—still not seeing Donghun. Junhee went to his mirror, sitting in front of it—that’s when Junhee noticed Donghun. He saw him sitting on his bed behind him in the mirror; he turned around in a state of confusion, “Donghun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it leave a comment, kudos. comments mean a lot to me so they're much appreciated ^.^  
> follow me on twt @/daisy_kwan


End file.
